The Bash
by Brown-in-the-Black
Summary: Allanverse. Takes place after Birthday and Recollections. Chapter nine. Allan has a conversation with the man who tried to kill him, offers Fred a job and finally, everyone heads for home. This chapter ends this story arc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place four and a half years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Birthday and Recollections.

-

A/N: New story arc! Gonna be a slow ramp up to action but I promise some before too long.

-

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

The Bash

-

Chapter One

-

Zoë hadn't felt quite right for a few days. She had already gone through one round of false labor a week ago. As she undressed for bed, she felt a twinge in her belly. She paused for a moment...

"Nah," she said out loud before crawling into bed.

Rubbing his eyes, Allan entered the bedroom. His wife was already asleep. Zoë was the strongest woman he had ever met and the pregnancy was kicking her behind big time. The morning sickness had lasted nearly five months. Zoë's mood swings had been few and far between (thank god) and in her third trimester, she had finally adapted to things and tried to forge on.

She succeeded for the most part. Other than the cramps, waddling when she walked, and having to run to the bathroom every thirty minutes.

They spent time planning the baby's room, shopping for toys, clothes and supplies. Zoë began 'nesting' She took charge of the decoration of their new house. Allan was amazed at the transformation.

Zoë, who was at all times the cool collected warrior woman. Found another calling as an interior designer. And Allan even liked the style. He suggested he liked the 'Hunting Lodge' style and Zoë took it and ran (well, waddled). Soon their new home had plush leather and hand hewn wood furniture. Outdoor scene wall hangings and even a real bear skin rug in front of the fireplace.

As he slipped into bed behind his wife, Allan was more amazed by Zoë every day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë awoke with a start. The pain in her abdomen both unfamiliar and sudden. A panicked thought ran through her mind. The baby! A moment later she felt a sudden gush of fluid between her legs. Lifting the blanket while turning on the light she saw that the fluid was clear, not blood.

Zoë realized that her water had just broken. She was in labor. For real this time. Zoë looked at the clock. It was 3 AM.

She nudged her sleeping husband, "Baby?"

Allan didn't stir.

"Allan!"

"Huh? What?"

"Time to call Simon."

"For what?" Allan asked sleepily.

Zoë stared at her husband. For a genius, he sure could be dense at times, "Maybe because my water just broke?"

"Water... SHIT!"

Allan was out of the bed in a flash. His fingers punching in the number on the Telefonix terminal to Simon and Kaylee's house, a score of yards away.

After what seemed like an hour but was actually less than a minute, a disheveled Simon Tam appeared on the small video screen, "Allan? What's wrong?"

Before Allan could say, a scream from Zoë answered his own question.

"I'll be right there."

Simon shouldn't have been surprised when he noticed that the lights were on at his sisters house as he hurried across the compound, med bag in hand.

"Simon! It's time!" River shouted excitedly as she erupted from the front door of her house, dressed in just sweatpants and a t-shirt. River's bare feet kicking up little puffs of dirt as she ran.

"I know," Simon replied as they both stepped onto the Bryant's porch.

Entering the house, the siblings heard a scream from upstairs followed by a long string of mandarin cursing.

"This is going to be a long night," Simon said to no one in particular as he took the stairs two at a time.

Zoë was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked as the day she was born, panting heavily while the contraction passed.

"How far apart?" Simon asked Allan who sat behind his wife, supporting her back.

"Seven minutes, give or take," Allan replied quickly.

"Why didn't you call sooner?"

"Cause we were asleep!" Zoë growled.

"Relax, Zoë," Simon replied, fully in his doctor mindset.

"You try to relax when you're tryin to push a shuttle out 'tween your legs!"

Over the next ten hours, Zoë alternated screaming, cursing, condemning Allan's parentage, telling him he was never going to touch her again and apologizing. She had almost re-broken Allan's left hand as well. Throughout it all Allan was at his wife's side, encouraging her and tolerating her curses with a smile.

He was about to be a father.

Simon glanced at the older man and recognized that smile. It was the same one both he and Mal had when they looked at their children.

"How rutting much longer!" Zoë growled.

"You're at eight centimeters. Not much longer..."

Zoë screamed with another contraction.

Downstairs in the living room, The rest of the Serenity family had gathered. Alisha and Reggie were throwing together a light brunch while Mal paced back and forth. Every scream from Zoë causing him to stop and glare up the stairs.

Inara and Kaylee shared a look and giggled as they fed their own children. Sitting in Allan's overstuffed recliner, Jayne rolled his eyes.

"Mal, will you sit down? You're makin me dizzy with all yer' pacin back and forth," the big man rumbled.

The Captain glared at Jayne. Another scream made him wince, "Been almost eleven hours."

"Every woman is different, Bao-bei," Inara smiled, "Just because my labor was short doesn't mean Zoë's will be."

"Relax, Capn'," Kaylee added, "You think any child o' Zoë's gonna come inta' the verse easy?"

Mal chuckled, "Guess you're right there, Lil Kaylee."

Despite her feigned nonchalance, every cry from Zoë made Alisha wince. Reggie kept her focused on her task instead of rushing upstairs to her sisters side.

"That's it Zoë! One more push!" Simon encouraged.

With a final bloodcurdling scream, Zoë pushed and a new life joined the 'verse.

Quickly Simon suctioned the newborns nose and mouth. Before he could even stimulate the infant, a loud cry echoed around the bedroom.

Zoë's face relaxed into a wide grin as she relaxed and collapsed back on the bed. Allan's head threatened to split in half from the smile on his face.

"It's a girl," Simon grinned while River cleaned the baby up, "Allan, would you like the honor?"

With shaking hands, Allan cut the cord and held his daughter for the first time.

"Welcome to the 'Verse," Allan whispered. As he glanced at River, he saw her holding a capture. With a roll of his eyes, Allan handed Zoë her daughter.

"She's beautiful," Zoë whispered as she brought the child to her breast.

Allan couldn't agree more. She had light toffee skin and a shock of light brown hair on her tiny head.

"Well?" River asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Allan looked at his wife and Zoë nodded through her sweat soaked locks.

"River, Simon... meet Sara Jane Bryant."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan came down the stairs followed by a smiling River, Sara bundled in his arms. Zoë was resting while Simon finished things up.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Allan was mobbed by his friends and family.

"Everyone, this is Sara Jane. And no, Jayne, she's not named after you."

Jayne grumbled and River punched him in the arm... hard.

"Ow. What you beatin on me for, baby girl?"

"Because I can."

"Oh my god," Alisha whispered as she gazed upon her niece for the first time.

"She's so cute," Kaylee cooed.

"Got Zoë's nose," Mal commented

"Allan's eyes and hair," Inara added.

"Kinda wrinkly... Ow! Riv, stop beatin on me!"

"I will when you stop being crude."

"How's Zoë?" Mal asked.

"She's sleeping," Simon said as he came down the stairs, "And she's fine."

As if on cue, Sara yawned.

Allan beamed. His smile nearly lit up the room. He thought he understood what love was with Zoë. Sara increased that tenfold. He knew he would die for his little girl.

Kaylee steered Allan to the sofa and Alisha sat down next to her Brother-in-law.

"You guys did good," Alisha whispered.

At that moment, the front door opened and Marion strode in. Her hand flashing to her gun for a moment until she realized that everyone in the room was family.

"Uhhh, what'd I miss?" she asked dropping her overnight bag to the floor. Marion had been in Capital City visiting her mother for a few days.

She suddenly saw the bundle in her boss' arms. "Oh.."

"Marion," Allan said, "Come meet Sara."

The bodyguard walked closer and sat on the arm of the sofa. She looked down at the baby in Allan's arms.

"Wow."

Allan could only nod.

"Come on," Reggie said, "Food's ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë awoke sore and hungry. Her eyes flew around the room. Where was Allan? Where was Sara?

Pulling on her robe, she stiffly walked downstairs and found a strange scene. Allan stretched out asleep on the sofa. Reggie snoring in the recliner while her Sister and her husband's body guard giggled like schoolgirls as they knelt on the floor and stared at the bassinet on the coffee table.

Zoë cleared her throat.

"Zoë!" Alisha cried as she got up and ran to her sister, "You okay?"

"A bit sore, Mei-mei. How's my little girl?"

"Sleeping like an angel," Alisha grinned.

"Cuter 'n hell," Marion grinned.

"Hungry, Sis?" Alisha asked.

"A mite," Zoë admitted, "What time is it?"

"Little after five in the afternoon," Marion said.

As if sensing that her mother was in the room, Sara began to wail.

Allan was awake in an instant, but before her could reach for Sara, Zoë picked her up, "I got this, Husband."

Allan stood and kissed Zoë, "How you feeling?"

"Hurtin, but I'll live," Zoë smiled.

"She's beautiful."

"Guess we did good huh?" Zoë said, grinning as she pulled open her robe to feed Sara.

"That we did, Baby... That we did."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan sat heavily in the chair in his study. He had a few messages to send. Zoë was back upstairs with Sara...

Sara. A wide grin appeared on his face. He was a father. A father to a beautiful little girl who he knew would be strong and smart. Cambridge University on Londonium popped into his head.

"Less than a day old and I've got her university picked out already," Allan chuckled to himself.

Turning on his cortex link, Allan typed in an address. His office on Londonium.

"Good morning, CEO's Office," answered the image of Edwina Butterfil, Allan's executive assistant and who Allan considered the real power behind Blue Sun. He couldn't run the mega-corporation without her.

"Hey Eddie," Allan smiled.

"Mr. Bryant! Lord, it must be 1 AM on Boros..."

"One fifteen to be precise," Allan grinned.

"Is there something wrong? Is Mrs. Bryant okay?"

Allan chuckled. Must be someone in the office with her. Eddie was only this formal with others around. When it was just her and the boss, she used first names.

"Zoë's fine. As is Sara."

"Sara?"

"My daughter. Sara Jane Bryant."

"You mean..." Eddie asked in shock.

"I'm a daddy," Allan grinned.

"Congratulations, Allan... I mean Mr. Bryant."

"Who's in the office, Eddie?"

"Mrs. Chang."

"Put her on."

"Yes, Sir!"

After a moment, the screen changed to the face of Madeline Chang. Blue Sun's Comptroller and the number three person in the company.

"Oh, hello, Allan. Is all well?"

"More than well, Madeline. As of 11:35 this morning, local I am the proud father of a healthy baby girl. Sara Jane Bryant."

A smile split the Chinese woman's normally dour face. "Congratulations Allan. Is Zoë well?"

"She is. More than a bit sore but fine."

"I can imagine."

"Would you mind passing the word to the board?"

"Certainly Allan. I... I imagine you will be calling Durin yourself?"

Allan's face fell and he nodded, "He's my next call."

"Please, Give him my best."

"I will. Could you switch me back to Eddie?"

"Certainly. Good day, Allan."

"You too, Madeline."

A moment later, Eddies face reappeared on the screen, "Yes Mr. Bryant?"

"Company wide memo announcing Sara's birth. Wait about an hour before you send it. I want to talk to Durin first myself."

"As you wish, Sir."

"I'll call tomorrow."

Eddie smiled, "I look forward to it... and I want to see a capture."

"You got it Eddie. See you later."

"Goodbye, Sir."

Allan leaned back in his chair. The next call wasn't going to be as pleasant. Durin Haymer was Allan's right hand at Blue Sun. Probably Allan's best friend outside of the crew of Serenity, Durin had run into a very rough patch in the last year.

Durin had been shot helping Allan retake Blue Sun. After his recovery. His wife, Yolanda had become pregnant and Durin was over the moon.

Yolanda had a troubled pregnancy after her second trimester. The former con artist didn't take to pregnancy well. Add in the guilt Durin felt after inadvertently arranging for Allan to be kidnapped by Adeli Niska, Yolanda's death in childbirth nearly pushed Durin over the edge.

The only thing that kept Durin Haymer going was the little girl that Yolanda had given him.

Despite her tragic entry into the verse by emergency c-section after her mother's heart had stopped, Bridgett Haymer was a healthy baby. If not for his little girl. Allan was sure that Durin would have eaten a gun by now.

Allan checked what time it was on Belepheron. Early afternoon according to the cortex. Allan punched in Durin's address.

"Haymer residence," said the face of a servant.

"Allan Bryant calling for Durin Haymer," Allan said formally.

"Just a moment, Mr. Bryant."

Durin's drawn face appeared on the screen, "Allan, all...all is well?" he asked. Durin knew Zoë was due any time now.

"Very well, Durin," Allan smiled. "Zoë and I are the proud parents of a little girl."

"And Zoë is okay?" Durin asked hesitantly.

"She's fine. A little sore but she's great."

Durin seemed to let out a breath he had been holding, "I am so glad to hear that."

"We named her Sara."

A small smile appeared on Durin's face. Something Allan hadn't seen in months. Despite their nearly weekly waves, "That is a lovely name."

"We thought so. I... I have a favor to ask."

"Name it my friend," Durin replied.

"Mal and Inara are Sara's primary godparents but just in case..." Allan trailed off.

"I would be honored, Allan. Besides I owe it to you since you and Zoë are Bridgett's godparents."

"Thank you, Durin."

"I must be going. Time for Bridgett's bath. I... I've been helping her nanny with the day to day things."

"That's the way to do it, Durin. Take care."

"You as well and give my love to Zoë."

"I will."

Allan cut the wave and rubbed his face. It was damn late. Heaving himself out of the chair, Allan made his way upstairs. Entering the bedroom, he paused by the crib holding his daughter.

Allan jumped when Zoë called his name.

"You comin to bed?"

"Yeah, just wanted to look at her."

Zoë smiled, "I know. Was all I could do to put her down to sleep."

"I called Durin with the news..."

"How'd he take it?" Zoë asked, worried.

"He actually smiled," Allan said as he reluctantly turned away from the crib.

Zoë smiled again, "Good."

Allan nodded and began to undress. A moment later he slid in next to his wife.

"Love you," Allan said followed with a kiss.

"Love you too. But don't think that you can touch me for at least a month."

Allan began to snicker, which turned to laughter in short order. Zoë followed suit.

Settling in next to each other, Allan and Zoë drifted off to sleep...

For all of ten minutes before Sara announced to all that she was hungry.

"I got her," Allan said sleepily as he rolled out of bed. A moment later, Zoë was holding Sara to her breast.

Looking at his wife, Allan grinned.

"What?" Zoë asked.

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are right now."

"Just keep that in mind for the next six months or so when our girl here wants to be fed at all hours."

"All part of the fun."

"Go to sleep, husband."

"Yes Ma'am."

-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place four and a half years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Birthday and Recollections.

-

A/N: Takes place three months after the previous chapter.

-

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

The Bash

-

Chapter Two

-

"I ain't so sure," Zoë said. Gazing at her husband over her wine glass, "All the way to Londonium for a shindig?"

"I know," Allan replied, "But how many companies can celebrate their four-hundred-and-thirty-fifth anniversary?"

"Not many, I'll admit..."

"And how many companies that old can boast having their founder attend said party?" Allan grinned.

"I concede that point. But there's one small consideration."

"What's that?"

"Sara. Or have you forgotten our three month old daughter?"

"Haven't forgotten her. I think it will be fine to travel with our girl."

"I can see it now. You in a tux, me in a slinky dress, Sara across my chest in a sling while we dance..."

"You know they have these people called babysitters..."

"I ain't leavin my girl with some stranger."

"I was thinking Durin's nanny."

"Still..."

"There's always Marion."

"No way!" the woman in question said from her spot down the table, "Last time I changed Sara's diaper I nearly lost my lunch. You want me to babysit, I want combat pay."

Allan and Zoë broke out into smiles. A few feet away in her crib, Sara made happy noises.

"We'll figure something out," Allan grinned before going back to his dinner.

"And just how are we getting to Londonium?" Zoë asked, "Kaylee's got the port engine pod all torn apart for overhaul. Not to mention Mal's got two horses ready to foal in the next couple o' weeks."

"Not taking Serenity," Allan mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"What are we taking?"

Allan swallowed, "Two choices. First, we go down to the port and hire a ship..."

The look on Zoë's face told him she didn't like that idea.

"... Or we have River fly us to Capital City in one of the shuttles and take the Shinon Queen... first class suite."

"What the hell is a fancy liner like that doing on Boros?"

"She's on tour. Hitting all the more prosperous border worlds like Boros, Persephone Hera... anyway, I've booked the Presidential suite."

Zoë glared at her husband, "Booked... you already booked it?"

"Well... yeah. Needed too. Just in case you decided to go..." Allan trailed off as Zoë's gaze bored into him. On the other side of the table, Marion tried not to snicker.

"This mean I need to wear a dress all the time?" Zoë asked.

"Not... all the time..."

Allan looked like he thought he was in real trouble. Zoë decided to stop winding him up and smiled, "They got shopping on this tub?"

The statement caught Allan off guard, "Huh?"

"Shopping... you know, stores."

"Uh, yeah."

"This suite got a bathtub?"

Allan smiled, "Yeah, it does."

"Guess it's settled. When do we leave?"

"Week-and-a-half. Day after Jeff and Becca's birthday party," Allan said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sounds like a plan."

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was smiling and laughing as the guests of honor smeared cake all over their faces. Rebecca Tam and Jefferson Reynolds both giggled and dug back into the cake in front of their high chairs.

Sitting in River's lap, Sara squealed happily. Allan was amazed at how happy a baby his daughter was.

With proud grins, Mal and Simon stood off to the side.

"Mama, cake!" Becca cried as she held up her chocolate covered hands.

"That's right, baby. Cake," Kaylee grinned as she cast a look at her husband.

Simon smiled back. Becca had said her first words at eight months and was walking shortly after.

Not wanting to be outdone, Jefferson opened his mouth and cried out "Mama!" as Inara wiped cake from his face.

"That's right little feller," Mal said as he picked up his son despite the mess, "That pretty lady next ta ya' is your Mama."

"Mama!" Jeff cried again.

"No, I'm your Dada. Can you say Dada?"

"Mama!"

Everyone broke out in laughter at the expression on Mal's face.

"Can't even get any respect from my own offspring," Mal muttered

"Relax, Mal. He'll say it eventually," Inara said as she took her son from Mal.

"Yeah, Cap," Jayne snickered, "Can't help it iffin' it was your genes that done stunted little Jeff's development."

Mal glared at his gun hand.

"Well, look at m' neice here. Talkin in sentences afore she's a year old."

Mal's face turned red. Allan spoke up before there was bloodshed.

"I think what Jayne means is that with your and Inara's... smart but not genius level intelligence, Jefferson is right on track in his development. Combining Kaylee's mechanical genius with Simon's IQ and you're bound to get a a child who's a bit ahead of the curve."

"What he said." Jayne replied around a mouthful of birthday cake.

River rolled her eyes at her husband as she bounced Sara on her knee.

"When are you and Jayne going to start a family?" Alisha asked the psychic.

"I'm not ready yet," River replied, "Someday though. In the meantime I can practice with Jeff, Becca, and Sara."

"You'll be a great momma, River," Zoë said as she retrieved her daughter.

Sara fisted her hands in Zoë's hair, got a serious look on her face and began babbling.

"And you're my pretty girl," Zoë cooed.

"Mmmm... mmmm..." Sara babbled.

Zoë kissed Sara on the top of her head.

"Mmmm... Mama!"

Everyone went silent. Allan nearly fell over.

"Did... did she just say her first word?" Allan said incredulously.

"I... I think she did husband."

"Mama!" with more conviction this time.

"She can't... I mean... uhh... Sara's only three months old!" Allan exclaimed.

"River said her first word at two months," Simon commented.

"I did?" the genius in question asked.

Simon chuckled, "Yes, you did."

Allan had a look of pure amazement on his face.

"Looks like Allan's genes overrode Zoë's," Jayne snickered.

"I can hurt you," Zoë growled.

"And if you don't shut up, Zang-fu," River chided, "I will."

"Yes, dear."

"Looks like we got ourselves a genius," Zoë said quietly.

"Looks like," Allan agreed, wide eyed.

"Didn't daddy say, Grampa Alleyne was some kinda scientist or something?" Alisha asked her sister.

"Yeah. I think he did say something like that."

"Sometimes it skips a generation," Simon said quietly.

"Or two," Allan said.

"Husband..."

"What I mean to say..." Allan gulped, "Is that you and Alisha are not stupid in the least. Alisha is brilliant in the kitchen and you, my beautiful wife, know more about infantry tactics and stealth than anyone I've ever known..."

"Good save," Mal muttered. Beside him Reggie just nodded. Marion snickered as she helped Inara clean chocolate cake off Jeff's face.

"Just remember, I don't get in the middle of domestic squabbles. No matter what you pay me," said a grinning Marion.

"Cake!" Becca called out. Trying to get the attention back on her.

"Right... cake, " Allan muttered. A thousand thoughts running through his head.

"Okay, baby," Kaylee said to her daughter, "Cake."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Allan and Marion loaded what seemed like a ton of baby supplies and luggage into shuttle two. Of course, a large case containing weapons went in as well. Allan glanced over at River in the pilot's seat and began to laugh.

"What?" the young psychic replied.

"Where did you get that?" Allan asked, referring to the World War Two styled pilots helmet River wore on her head.

"Found it at the thrift shop in town," She replied proudly. "Not authentic. Reproduction."

"You know... It works on you."

"Thank you."

"River, we good to... wuo de ma!" Zoë exclaimed as she stepped aboard, Sara in her arms. "Girl, what is that on your head?"

Marion snickered at the look on Zoë's face while River just stuck out her tongue.

"Why don't we go," Allan grinned.

River nodded, pulled the goggles down over her eyes and began the launch sequence. A moment later, the shuttle was airborne and heading for Capital City.

While River flew, Allan settled in next to Zoë and tickled Sara's chin, "I've been thinking."

"That's never a good thing," Zoë teased.

"Very funny, dear," Allan smiled back. "What I was thinking about was Sara and the future. I don't want to force special schools down her throat. I want her to have a normal childhood. No matter how smart she turns out. Public schools. Not private tutors."

"Kinda early to be thinkin like that, ain't it?" Zoë asked.

"No time like the present..."

"No government sponsored academies!" River called from the cockpit.

"Just fly, River!" Zoë called back.

She mumbled something that they couldn't hear.

"River has a point. If Sara needs any special tutoring, we have Simon, River and myself to help her. Don't need anyone else."

"We'll play it by ear, husband," Zoë replied.

"Good enough."

"Why aren't we docking directly with the Shinon Queen, Boss?" Marion asked.

"I tried. Ships too big to enter atmo but they only allow their own shuttles to dock. Security, they said."

"They have a point." the body guard conceded.

"Just inconvenient," Allan answered.

XXXXXXXXXX

After disembarking at the port in Capital City, River lifted off in the shuttle and made a rather showy departure. It was something about the barrel roll as she climbed out. Allan just shook his head and Zoë grinned.

A porter took their luggage and loaded their larger cases onto a cart. Soon they were in front of the ticket agent.

"Names?"

"Allan and Zoë Bryant. My daughter, Sara and Marion Vorrasi, my bodyguard," Allan said smiling.

"Tickets?"

Allan handed across the folder containing their passage. Upon seeing who Allan was, the ticket agent snapped to attention.

"Ah, Mr. Bryant. Welcome aboard the Shinon Queen."

"Thank you," Allan replied.

"Follow me to the shuttle, if you would?"

"Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXX

After a short shuttle ride, the Shinon Queen came into view. Allan was impressed. A new ship, the Queen featured the latest in technology. One thousand meters from bow to stern and nearly four hundred meters from her keel to top deck, the white painted vessel gleamed in the sunlight.

The shuttle's pilot skillfully docked the craft. A moment later, the airlock opened and a ship's officer waited outside.

"Mr. Bryant?"

"I am."

"I'm George Kimple, Ship's Purser."

Allan shook his hand, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kimple."

"If you and your family would follow me?"

Allan, Zoë and Marion followed the officer down the corridor. Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"Are any of you armed?" Kimple asked.

Allan grinned, "Might say that. Marion here is my bodyguard and both myself and my wife are carrying firearms."

"I... see."

"Is there a problem, Mr. Kimple?" Allan asked, "I understand that Shinon Lines has an exemplary security reputation but I was kidnapped a few months back and I do prefer to remain armed when I can be. I'm sure you understand."

"Let the man keep his gun, Mr. Kimple," said a new voice.

"Yes, Captain," Kimple replied.

Captain Charles Wu was a tall man of Asian decent. He towered over the shorter Kimple. He cut an impressive figure in his crisp white uniform.

"My apologies Mr. Bryant. You, your wife and your bodyguard will be allowed to retain your personal weapons."

"Thank you, Captain," Allan nodded.

Captain Wu gazed down at the babe in Zoë's arms, "And this is your daughter?"

"Sara," Zoë replied, eying the captain suspiciously.

"She is lovely. As are you, Mrs. Bryant," Wu smiled. "You have changed a great deal since we last met."

Zoë looked shocked, "Shen-me?"

"During the war. I was the pilot of one of the med ships sent to evacuate the survivors of Serenity Valley."

"Thought you looked a mite familiar," Zoë replied, her expression softening, "I never did get to thank you."

"Please, It was the least I could do."

Allan looked at Zoë questioningly. Her expression told him to ask later.

"I have duties to attend to but I would be honored if you would join me for dinner tonight."

"Certainly," Allan replied.

"Until tonight, then," Wu said as he bowed slightly and took his leave.

"If you would follow me?" Kimple said, pointing down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nice view," Zoë commented as she gazed around the sitting room in their suite. While not as large as the suite they usually had on Londonium, the room was very comfortable.

Set just three decks below the bridge, the large window dominating the room looked out into space.

"That it is," Allan replied as he set up Sara's playpen.

"Need a hand, Boss?" Marion asked.

"You don't have to call me Boss here, Marion."

"At the house is one thing. Here, I'm actually on the job."

"Fine," Allan chuckled. Turning, he saw Zoë holding Sara close and staring out at the black.

Pulling a wad of cash from his wallet, he turned to Marion, "Go pick yourself up something to wear tonight."

"Boss..." Marion protested.

"My treat."

"If you say so. Don't go wandering off without me."

"I won't. Now scoot."

"Scooting, Sir," Marion grinned as she exited the suite.

Allan walked up behind Zoë and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You okay?"

"I reckon," Zoë replied quietly.

"I know you better than that. Bad memories?"

"The Valley always brings up bad memories."

"Do I need to kick the Captain's ass?"

Zoë snorted, "More like you need to thank him. I know I need to."

"What happened?"

"Let me put Sara down, first."

Allan nodded. Zoë stepped to the playpen, laid the sleeping Sara down and covered her with a blanket. With a sigh, Zoë turned to face Allan.

"Wu saved me."

"He said he was the pilot who flew the med ships."

"More than that," Zoë said before pausing. Taking a breath she continued.

"After we were picked up, we docked with a big Alliance transport. The POW's were separated according to sex. Since I was the highest ranking woman among the Browncoats, A few guards decided that I needed to made an example of. Couple o' Purple Bellies tied me up, Ripped my clothes off and tried.... tried to rape me," Zoë finished with no emotion in her voice.

"My god," Allan whispered.

"Along comes this Alliance pilot. Same one who pulled me and Mal outta that hell. Wu proceeded to kick the ass o' the two qingwa cao de liumang's attacking me. He nearly got court marshaled for it too."

"Son of a bitch," Allan muttered, "What happened to the men who attacked you?"

"After they got out of sickbay, you mean?" Zoë snorted in amusement, "A few weeks later, they got assigned to guard Mal and a few other senior Browncoats. The hundan's had an 'accident'... of the permanent kind."

"I'm guessing Mal knew what happened to you?"

"He was twenty feet away, locked up in a cell. Couldn't see me but he heard me screaming."

"I'm glad Wu was there."

"Ain't the only one. Kinda helped knowing that despite all the go-se we went through. There were still some good people... on both sides."

Allan kissed Zoë. Slowly he pulled away, "You are the most amazing person I have ever known."

Before Zoë could reply, Sara's loud cry of 'mama' interrupted the tender moment.

"I think you're being paged," Allan grinned.

"Just wait till she figures out more words, Husband."

"I can't wait," Allan replied. The grin still on his face.

"Neither can I," Zoë agreed.

-

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place four and a half years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Birthday and Recollections.

-

A/N: Starting out slow. Please bear with me.

-

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

The Bash

-

Chapter Three

-

Dinner at the Captain's table on a liner as prestigious as the Shinon Queen was indeed a high honor.

Allan and Zoë entered the main first class dining room arm in arm, Allan in an expensive navy blue suit and Zoë wearing a black sequined cocktail dress. A steward led the couple to the raised balcony where Captain Wu waited.

"Mr. And Mrs. Bryant, I'm so glad you could join me this evening," the Captain smiled.

"The pleasure is ours, Captain," Allan replied, matching Wu's smile. Zoë did her best to not look like a fish out of water.

Wu led them to the large table where three other couples waited. Allan pulled out Zoë's chair and then sat beside her.

The Captain took his seat at the head of the table and began the introductions, "Mr. and Mrs. Bryant, I'd like to introduce you to your fellow guests," Wu began, "To your left is Professor and Mrs. Winslow. Next to them is Lord and Lady Hastings. To your right is Mr. and Mrs. Andreyiev."

Allan nodded in greeting as a waiter placed glasses of champagne in front of he and Zoë. Allan smiled as his wife eyed the beverage warily. Zoë decided that she would speak as little as possible if she could help it. Allan sensed Zoë's unease.

"Mr. Bryant?" Lord Hastings asked, "What is it that you do?"

"That depends on the day," Allan chuckled, "Businessman, engineer, pilot or my newest job... father."

"Really." Mr. Andreyiev said, "That's a job?"

"More like... a labor of love, I must say," Allan replied.

"How old is your child?" Lady Hastings asked.

"Sara is three and a half months," Zoë said, speaking for the first time.

"Sara... how quaint," Mrs. Andreyiev said quietly.

Sensing the tension, Captain Wu spoke up, "You mentioned you're a pilot?"

"Yes," Allan replied, "I've been flying since my teens."

"Shuttles?" Professor Winslow asked.

"Sometimes, and a few things much much older. But lately, a Firefly."

"A Firefly?" Captain Wu asked.

"Yes, My wife is First Mate on a Firefly transport."

"How... interesting," Mrs. Andreyiev said snidely.

"You also mentioned engineer?" the Professor asked.

"Yes. Actually the Mr. should really be Doctor but I rarely use my title."

"You have a Ph.D?" Lord Hastings asked.

"In mechanical engineering. I also have a Masters in Physics along with several other degrees I picked up over the years."

"Impressive," Professor Winslow smiled. Allan smiled back.

"And what degrees do you have dear?" Mrs. Andreyiev asked Zoë, "I mean to be a first mate you must have some kind of training."

"Nothing official," Zoë replied with a glare. What she really wanted to do was strangle the arrogant core, ee da tuo da bien.

"What my wife means to say is," Allan cut in, "Is that she was born on a ship and was home schooled before she joined the military."

"Oh," Mrs. Andreyiev replied.

"What do you teach, Professor?" Allan asked, trying to get the conversation away from he and Zoë.

"History. I'm the department chair at Cambridge on Londonium."

"Which means he spends all his time with his nose stuck in some book or data file," Mrs. Winslow chuckled. The rest of the guests followed suit, including the Professor.

"I'm afraid my wife is right," Winslow chuckled, "Speaking of history. I understand you, Mr. Bryant may have a bit of an interesting take on that yourself. That is if the news waves about you are accurate."

"That depends," Allan replied, "On what the reports said."

"Oh, something about some time spent in cryogenic suspension."

"Oh, that story," Allan nodded, "Well, it's mostly true."

"Indeed," The professor smiled, "If you have time on Londonium, I would love to sit down with you. That period in history is quite fascinating."

"Perhaps," Allan said quickly.

"Forgive my forwardness," Lord Hastings said, "But you spent some time in cryo? Why in the 'Verse would you do that?"

"It was the only way."

"Only way for what?" Mr. Andreyiev asked.

"To travel from Earth."

Allan smirked at the stunned expressions around the table. Only Professor Winslow and Zoë were unsurprised.

Finally, Capitan Wu found his voice, "You came from Earth?"

"I was born there... four hundred and fifty five years ago."

"Four hundred fifty six, dear," Zoë added, "Your birthday was months ago."

"Oh... yes..." Allan replied with a grin, "One tends to lose track of such things at my age."

Zoë looked directly at Mrs. Andreyiev and smiled a sly smile, "I have a thing for older men."

A short snort of amusement escaped from Allan. Professor Winslow did the same. A grin appeared on Captain Wu's face.

At that moment, the main course arrived and the group began to eat. Glad for the distraction. After a few moment's Lord Hastings spoke up, "I understand that you are the new CEO of Blue Sun, Mr. Bryant."

"I am," Allan replied after swallowing, "I'm also the founder."

"Of Blue Sun?" Mrs. Andreyiev asked incredulously.

"Blue Sun started out as Bryant Aerospace. I started the company out of the barn on my Grandfather's farm."

"A farm?" Mr. Andreyiev asked with almost a disgusted look on his face.

Allan glared at the man, "Yes, a farm. I earned every copper I have. I didn't inherit it like so many other members of the upper class seem to have done. It seems that riding your parents coattails is the new sport in this day and age. To be honest, I feel there's no drive in in this society, other than for wealth and power. All without having to work for it. There's no exploratory spirit. The drive to go out and make your own way. It seems that most of the population of the core worlds are perfectly happy to sit in their expensive homes and watch the 'Verse pass them by. I'm also appalled at the lack of scientific progress."

"What do you mean, Mr. Bryant?" Captain Wu asked.

"Space travel for instance," Allan said as he waved his fork for emphasis, "On Earth, mankind went from sailing ships to rudimentary space travel in less than two hundred years. After nearly three hundred years, I would expect that the level of technology should be much higher."

Allan took a bite of his dinner and continued, "Instead, technology seems to have stagnated. Every major technology in use today is just a rework of the technologies present for the Exodus. The very ship we are on is powered by fusion reactors tied into a radion accelerator core engine, technology that I invented in my Grandparents barn over four hundred years ago. To be honest, I expected faster than light communication and travel by this time."

"What about anti-gravity and artificial gravity," Mr. Andreyiev asked.

"If you research the patents for those technologies, you'll see my name next to Dr. Okamoto's. Nothing new about that... well other than the miniaturization, perhaps."

"So you are saying that there have been no new technological jumps ever since the Exodus?" Professor Winslow asked.

"From what I've seen so far, there have been very few. While I was at the cutting edge of technology on Earth, I truly expected to feel like an idiot child with the current technology. That hasn't been the case."

"That is certainly a different outlook to take," Lord Hastings said.

"The benefit of being an outsider," Allan replied.

The table was quiet for a moment as everyone went back to their meals. Allan smiled at Zoë, glad he had gotten his point across.

"Mrs. Bryant, your husband mentioned you were in the military at one point?" asked Lady Hastings.

"I was," Zoë said quietly.

"Did you serve in the war?"

Zoë's face hardened, "Yes."

"My wife doesn't like to talk about her serv..."

"It's alright dear," Zoë smiled, "As you have enlightened these good people, now it's my turn."

"Where did you serve Mrs. Bryant?" Professor Winslow asked.

"I started out in the 25th Dragoons," Zoë said with a glance to Captain Wu, But I finished in the 57th Overlanders."

"But... but the Overlanders were an Independent unit," The professor stammered.

"They were."

"And the Dragoons are an Alliance unit," Captain Wu said quietly.

"They are," Zoë said

"That makes you a traitor!" Lady Hastings exclaimed.

"Only to the Alliance. Not to myself. I... left after the First Battle of Persephone. I couldn't stand by an' massacre civilians."

"Browncoats perpetrated that massacre," Professor Winslow said.

"Professor, you of all people should know that history is written by the victors," Allan said quietly.

"Mrs. Bryant is right," Captain Wu said, "Alliance troops committed that crime."

"Alliance troops are too disciplined to do such things," Lord Hastings said indignantly.

"Orders," Zoë said, "We were ordered to shoot those civilians. On the grounds that they had 'helped' the Independents."

"I simply cannot believe..." Lord Hastings began.

"Believe it," Captain Wu interjected. "I saw many such atrocities during my time in the service. Quite often ordered by my own superiors. That's why I transferred from flying assault transports to med ships."

"What about Shadow?" Zoë asked, "What threat were a bunch of ranchers and farmers?"

"Well... I..." Lord Hastings stammered.

"As an outsider, where do you stand on the war, Mr. Bryant. From what I gather from the news waves, you've only been here for a little over a year?" Mr. Andreyiev asked.

"Two and a half," Allan replied, "And suffice to say, had I been where I am today, the war would have gone quite differently."

"Why is that?"

"Because The Independents would have had the support of Blue Sun."

"The Alliance would have arrested you as a traitor. Not to mention what your own board of directors would have done," Lord Hastings stated.

"Perhaps. But, had I been at the helm, a considerable number of other atrocities would never have occurred."

"Such as?" Professor Winslow asked.

"Miranda, for one. The Academy project for the other."

"I admit that those two things were an abomination," Lord Hastings said, "But the resultant political unrest after the revelation that the Miranda wave was actually true..."

"It was more than that," Allan said, cutting the man off, "It brought to the forefront, the extent of the corruption in government."

"Wasn't Blue Sun heavily involved in the alleged corruption?" Mrs. Andreyiev asked snidely.

"It was. As perpetrated by my predecessor," Allan replied, "I'll have you know, he was months from overthrowing the government, before he was killed."

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Andreyiev asked.

"John Larson was planning a coup with the help of a few senior military officers."

"Impossible," Lord Hastings said.

"Believe it. What I found in his personal files sickened me," Allan growled, "He ordered Browncoat PoW's to be used as test subjects for Pax. Experimentation on unsuspecting and innocent people. Miranda was a test run. Blue Sun has the maintenance contracts for all the core worlds environmental and terriforming systems. As well as most of the border planets. How hard would it have been to start pumping Pax into the air on those worlds?"

"Emperor John the First," Zoë said.

"My god," Professor Winslow whispered.

"That's just the start," Allan said, "I'm glad Zoë shot him."

"Who?"

"Zoë.. my wife."

"She..."

"I was a soldier. I do know how to handle a gun." Zoë smirked.

"Of that I've no doubt," Captain Wu replied, "You struck me as a courageous soldier."

"Speaking of that, Captain," Zoë said, "I want to thank you formally for what you did after Serenity Valley."

"Like I said before, Mrs. Bryant. It's what any decent human being would have done."

The rest of the people at the table looked confused.

"Not many people would face Court Marshal for pounding the go-se out of a pair of non-coms trying to rape a prisoner," Zoë said sincerely, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Wu smiled.

The women around the table shared a look. They hadn't realized the depth of the depravity that had happened during the war. Everyones eyes had been opened this evening.

Allan's had been opened to the sheer arrogance instilled in the so called aristocracy. Zoë's had been opened to how Allan really felt about the 'Verse, something she and her husband hadn't ever really spoken about.

The rest just had their eyes opened to how things really were.

After dessert was served, Allan and Zoë excused themselves. Giving for a reason, that their babysitter needed to be relived. Not that that was far from the truth.

Marion wasn't kidding about wanting to throw up after changing Sara's diapers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë and Allan entered their suite to find Marion holding Sara and feeding her a bottle. "Hey guys," she said quietly. "How was dinner?"

"Uncomfortable," Allan replied as he laid his coat over a chair and loosened his tie.

"Can say that again, Baby," Zoë replied.

Sara finished her bottle and looked around for more. Spotting her mother she cried out, "Mama!"

Zoë chuckled and took Sara from Marion's arms, "Miss your Mama, baby mine?"

"Mama!"

Allan chuckled and took his daughter from his wife, "Com'ere kiddo."

"Mama!"

Zoë chuckled and Marion giggled at the look on Allan's face.

Despite her cries for her mother, Sara settled down quickly in her father's arms. Allan tickled her chin with his finger and Sara smiled.

"That's my girl."

"Looks like you're getting the hang of that, Husband," Zoë said.

"I try," Allan smiled, "Oh, Marion... you have the rest of the night off. We're not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Boss."

"And I don't want to see you back here until morning," Allan ordered.

"Not going to happen," Marion pouted, "Not many sly women looking for hookups on a ship like this."

"Well, at least go have some fun," Allan said chuckling.

"I'll try," Marion said as she left the sitting room to go change.

"You trying to get your employee laid, Baby?" Zoë asked, smiling as she sat next to Allan.

"Marion does a lot of things beyond being a body guard," Allan replied, "I still owe her for coming to my rescue."

"You gave her a job."

"So?"

"You got her a night with a companion..."

"Might do that again..." Allan said grinning.

"What are you planning, Husband?"

"A night alone with my wife and daughter."

"And?"

"And I saw an interesting name on the passenger manifest."

"What name is that?"

"Ohhhh, just a Companion who also owes Marion something."

"You mean..."

"Allison Sexton is back to work and is one of the Companions working here on the Queen."

"So, you gonna rent a male Companion to keep me sexed when you can't preform anymore?" Zoë said smiling.

"Maybe, but I doubt I'll have that problem for many, many years."

"You think so, huh?" Zoë smiled.

"I'll be old and gray."

"Got some gray showing already, dear," Zoë teased.

"Fine, really old and really gray.... besides, you make me feel like a teenager."

"I do, huh?"

"You do," Allan replied before kissing his wife.

"Soon as I put Sara down, you can prove it to me."

"I like the sound of that," Allan smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marion smoothed down the hem of the tight dress she was wearing. Unfortunately, all the propositions and offers to dance she had received so far were from men. As she looked around the crowded dance club, Marion sighed and took another pull from her beer.

"Care to dance?" said a feminine voice behind her.

Turning around, Marion came face to face with someone she knew, or thought she did, "Trudy?"

"Wrong twin," Allison Sexton smiled.

Marion's jaw dropped. Gone was the broken young woman who had been raped and tortured by Niska. In front of Marion stood Alison, the Companion.

"Uh... hi."

"Care to dance?" Alison asked again.

"Um... sure."

Eyes still wide, Marion followed Alison onto the dance floor. Soon the two women were causing quite a stir among the males in the crowd as they gyrated together on the dance floor.

After a while, Allison whispered into Marion's ear, "Let's go back to my cabin."

Marion took a step back, "I... I really can't."

"And why not?"

"No offense, but I really can't afford your rates."

"I'm off tonight."

"So..."

"So, I owe you my life," Allison said sincerely, "This one's on the house."

The smile Alison gave Marion nearly made the bodyguard's legs give out.

"What the hell, you only live once."

There were a few mumbles and wolf whistles as the two women left the club arm in arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wu de tyen ah!" Marion exclaimed as she lay in a sweaty pile of sheet's and registered Companion.

"Enjoy yourself?" Allison said as she kissed Marion's forehead.

"I... wow."

Alison giggled, "So did I. And I must say. My sister wasn't wrong about you."

"I thought there were rules about discussing clients?" Marion asked.

"Yes, but we _are_ sisters."

"Ai ya, you ain't kiddin there," Marion said grinning.

"Ready to go again?" Alison asked coyly.

"Wu de tyen ah!" Marion cried out again as Allison's hands moved down her body.

TBC

AN2: Sorry about the slow pace here for the first few chapters. This story needs some lead time before things really start to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place four and a half years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Birthday and Recollections.

-

A/N: Just some more build up before it hits the fan.

-

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

The Bash

-

Chapter Four

-

Frederica Cobb was glad to get off the piece of go-se she had ridden from Deadwood. It was the first time she had ever traveled off world and despite the air of confidence she wore, she was just a bit frightened.

The freighter had landed near her home. A rare occurrence. Frederica had been waiting for a chance like this for months. Her Mother and Brother already knew she was leaving as soon as a ship came by that would take passengers. Vera Cobb understood that her daughter was too much like her older brother, Jayne. Fred Cobb wasn't destined to be a rim world housewife.

Frederica glanced around the busy port. Newhall wasn't her final destination but it was in the right direction. Somewhere around here there had to be a ship heading for Londonium.

During the two week trip from Deadwood, she kept to her room except for meals. The Captain was okay if a more than a bit stingy. However, a few of the other crew members gave her the creeps. She slept with her door locked and a gun under her pillow.

Adjusting the straps of the pack on her back and hefting her large canvas bag, Fred set off in search of another ship.

After a few minutes of walking she found a kiosk that listed ships that were taking passengers and their destinations. Fred smiled when she saw one ship heading for Londonium. Noting down the slip number, Fred headed across the port.

She shivered as she walked. Newhall was a much colder planet than Deadwood. Fred noticed a few furtive looks from the men as she passed. Tall like her brother, Fred stood just over six feet tall, her dark hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. Soon she found the ship that hopefully, held her ticket off Newhall.

Several crew were outside the ship unloading crates. Most of which seemed to bear the Blue Sun logo. Fred was relived to see a few women among the crew. She approached a tall, heavy set man with a beard. He looked to be in charge.

"I'm looking for the Captain," Fred asked without preamble.

"That would be me, Missy," the big man rumbled. Casting an eye on the tall woman before him. Noting her utilitarian cargo pants, tank top and light jacket. The Captain also noticed the well maintained pistol on the woman's hip.

"I'm looking for passage to Londonium. I saw you folks are headin there," Fred said tentatively.

"Might be Lass," The Captain replied, "What have you got for the fare?"

"Depends on how much," Fred replied, "Last ship I was on charged me for every little thing. Even the gorram toilet paper."

"I ain't so bad as that," the big man chuckled as he stroked his long beard, "How's one fifty platinum sound?"

Fred's face fell, she only had one hundred platinum left after the hundan captain on the other ship fleeced her, "Guess I won't be travelin with you then. Only got a hundred left to my name."

The captain looked at the proud yet clearly nervous young woman, "First time away from home?"

"Yes sir."

"Know how to use that gun?"

"Afore he was killed, my Daddy was the sheriff. And my big brother taught me more about shootin."

"Got any 'tother skills?"

"Know my way around the kitchen," Fred said hopefully.

"Never met a rim girl yet, who didn't. But I got a cook already."

"Oh," Fred said, crestfallen. She hefted her bag and started to turn away.

"Now don't be rushin off, Lassie... tell you what. I'm a might short handed for deck crew this run. You help out unloadin the cargo. Give Nettie a hand in the galley and we'll call it square. How's that sound?"

"Terrific, Captain," Fred smiled.

"What's yer' name anyway girl?"

"Frederica Cobb. You can call me Fred."

"Cobb?" the captain exclaimed, "That big brother you mentioned... he wouldn't be a big, bad tempered feller, name o' Jayne would he?"

Fred grinned, "Ain't so bad tempered now. River done calmed him a might."

The Captain's bearded face split into a wide grin, "Hell girl, why didn't you say you were Jayne's sister? Would've avoided all this pussyfootin around. You're practically kin!"

"I am?"

"Pardon my manners. Name's Captain Montague Reynolds... Mal Reynolds is my cousin."

Fred's smile matched Monty's, " Pleased to met you..."

"Jus' call me Monty. Get your gear girl, and I'll show you around the boat. And you forget about workin your passage. Mal'd tan my hide and yer' brother would shoot me iffin' I charged ya' or made ya' work."

"I don't mind."

"Well, maybe I'll still have ya' help out Nettie. But we'll keep that 'tween ourselves. Dong-ma?

"Dang-ran," Fred replied.

"Follow me to yer' room."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan awoke to find the bed empty. He smiled at the memory of he and Zoë's nocturnal activities the night previous. Zoë did indeed make him feel like a teenager. Throwing on a robe, Allan headed for the bathroom and a shower.

Emerging ten minutes later feeling a a bit more awake, he headed for the sitting room. Allan found his wife and daughter on the sofa, Sara sucking noisily from her Mother's breast.

"Looks like someone's hungry," Allan said as he entered.

Zoë smiled, "Might say that. Sleep well?"

"I did. It's nice that Sara sleeps through the night now."

"That is is."

"Seen Marion yet?"

"Nope," Zoë grinned.

A moment later, the door lock beeped and Marion tentatively entered the suite. Hoping to sneak back into her room and change before Allan and Zoë woke up. She froze when she saw her employer and his wife grinning at her.

"Uh... morning."

"Good morning Marion," Allan said, still smiling, "Have a good night?"

"Was... fine..." she replied.

"Good, we're ordering room service for breakfast so you'll have time to get ready. Just put your order with ours on the system."

"Uhh, thanks Boss. Back in a few," Marion replied as she literally ran for her room.

"Nice dress," Zoë said, grinning after Marion's door had closed, "What little there is of it, that is."

"Yeah, I'd lay odds she had more than a few come on's from men last night."

"Too bad for them," Zoë giggled.

"Yep," Allan replied, "Too bad."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Zoë strolled into the pool area on the Shinon Queen. Built into the top deck of the ship, Transparent panels overhead offered a spectacular view of space. Clever use of lighting made it look as if the midday sun was shining down. There was also just enough UV light to allow tanning. Creative landscaping and ocean views painted on the walls completed the illusion of a real beach.

Zoë was wearing a white one piece bathing suit, sandals and an over sized Hawaiian shirt. Allan was dressed in knee length swim trunks, sandals and a similarly garish shirt. Sara had been dressed in a floral pattern outfit and a miniature panama hat. Allan grinned at his daughter as he carried her. Zoë carried a diaper bag.

They found a pair of lounge chairs near the pool and settled in. A waiter appeared immediately and took their drink orders. Marion did a very good job of blending into the background.

"This is more like it," Allan grinned he leaned back, Sara still in his arms.

"Not quite as nice as where we had our honeymoon, but it'll do," Zoë replied.

"Nothing like real ocean," Allan admitted, "Back on Earth, I'd head down to the Florida Keys in the winter for a couple of weeks. Do some deep sea fishing or just lay on the beach."

"All alone?" Zoë asked. She had never asked Allan about any other women he may have slept with before he met her.

"Sometimes... sometimes not," he replied quietly.

"Relax Baby. I know you weren't saving yourself for me."

"I am a man," Allan chuckled.

"Which you proved again last night," Zoë grinned.

"And you can stop rolling your eyes, Marion," Alan said to the young woman standing behind him without looking, "I know what you were doing last night too."

"Not quite the same Boss," Marion replied, "Ain't got your... equipment."

"Har har," Allan replied.

Sara was amusing herself by beating on her father's chest with her fists. All the while babbling to herself.

"Oof, you tryin to beat up your daddy, kiddo?"

"Da, bub, plurbl," Sara babbled with a wide grin on her face.

"What was that kiddo?"

"Mama!"

Now it was Allan's turn to roll his eyes.

"Give her time Baby," Zoë smiled.

"Why don't you take her for a while. I think I'm going for a swim."

Allan handed Sara to his wife and took off his shirt and sandals.

"Hubba hubba, Hubbie," Zoë chuckled.

Allan shook his head in amusement and headed for the pool. Marion took a few steps in the same direction before Zoë stopped her.

"He'll be fine. You ain't gotta follow him everywhere."

"It's my job."

"Then you better go change into a suit iffin you want to follow him into the water. Chlorine won't do them duds you're wearing any help."

Marion chuckled, "Guess you're right."

"Just by bein seen, you keep him and us safer. People knowing that Allan has at least one guard keeps the riff raff away."

"I know that. Just... Allan's been the best boss I've ever had. Don't want anything happening to him."

"Join the club Missy," Zoë smiled, "Here, you keep an eye on Sara for a minute while I go molest my husband in the pool."

"Okay Zoë," Marion chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal blinked away sleep and stumbled to the cortex screen on his desk. Seeing the incoming address, he decided not to to be too upset about the hour of the call.

"Hey Monty," Mal said to the image of his cousin, "What occasions the wave?"

"Aw hell, Mal, sorry about the hour. Looks like I just woke ya' up..."

"It's okay... Anything wrong?"

"Not wrong per say... I actually need ta' speak at Jayne."

"Jayne?" Mal asked as Inara stepped beside him.

"Oh, hey 'Nara. Sorry bout wakin you too."

"It's quite all right Monty. Now what's this about Jayne?"

"Goes like this. I picked me up a passenger. And she's Jayne kin. Sister actually."

"What the hell is Fred doing off Deadwood?" Mal asked.

"Don't rightly know. Picked her up on Newhall. Damn near broke and lookin for passage to Londonium."

"Is she alright?" Inara asked.

"Right as rain. I'm just a little... Well, rim girl like that bein let off in the core, no money..."

Mal held up his hand, "I understand. When do you arrive?"

"Bout thirty hours."

"Allan and Zoë Should be getting to Londonium a bit ahead o' you. I'll wave em' and fill in the details."

"Thanks Mal. Just kinda worried on the girl. She's smart enough , but never being off planet afore..."

"You were right to call, Monty," Inara smiled, "We'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Well I got to be getting back to work here. Next run to Boros, I'll stop by."

"I'll hold ya' to that you ole' Walrus," Mal chuckled.

"See ya'," Monty said as he cut the wave.

"Are you calling Allan?" Inara asked her husband.

"Yep. Soon as I remember where I put the address for the Shinon Queen..."

"Top drawer of your desk."

"What would I ever do without you?"

"It staggers the mind..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Who are we meeting?" Marion asked her boss.

"Frederica Cobb, Jayne's sister."

"Jayne has a sister? I kinda thought he just sorta... hatched."

"Don't let River hear you say that," Zoë warned.

"Or even think it," Allan chuckled as he settled back in the plush leather seat of the executive shuttle carrying them down to New London.

The shuttle buffeted for a moment as it hit the thicker air and Sara began to cry. Zoë reached over to comfort her as she sat in the unfamiliar confines of her safety seat.

Soon, the shuttle gently settled to the ground at Blue Sun's private port. A few moments later, the family and body guard stepped onto Londonium. A limo was waiting for them.

"When is the Walrus due in?" Allan asked the senior ground crewman.

"Tower says she just broke atmo sir. About ten minutes I'd say."

"We'll wait then."

"Very good sir."

A few minutes later the familiar boxy shape of the Walrus came into view. In a cloud of dust the ship settled to the ground.

Allan, Zoë (carrying Sara) and Marion approached the ship. As the ramp lowered, Monty's huge feet could be heard clomping down the ramp.

"Monty!" Allan called out.

"Allan! How are you?" the big man replied as he pulled Allan into a bear hug. Marion almost went for her gun.

"Put me down you Sasquatch," Allan chuckled, "Freight office been treating you well?"

Monty smiled, "Got the pick o' the cargoes and top pay to boot. Can't thank ya' enough fer' that."

"Any kin of Mal's is a friend of mine."

Monty nodded and then his eyes fell on the bundle in Zoë's arms.

"Zoë girl... is that what I think it is in yer' arms?"

Zoë beamed at her old friend, "Come meet, Sara."

Monty stepped closer and pulled the blanket back to better see the babe in Zoë's arms.

"Cute little critter," Monty grinned.

Sara reached out and grabbed double handfuls of beard.

"Ornery too. Must take after her Momma," Monty chuckled as he gently disentangled the tiny fingers from his beard.

"Mama!" Sara cried out.

Monty's eyes shot wide open, "How old is she?"

"Almost four months," Allan grinned, "Gets her good looks from her Momma and her brains from both of us."

"Ain't that somethin. First word at less'n four months..."

"Where's Fred?" Allan asked.

"Still on the ship. I told her to wait a spell. Gave her an excuse o' findin her a place to stay."

"I got that covered," Allan replied.

"Figured you would. Yer' a good man Allan Bryant."

Allan smiled, "Let's go collect out wayward Cobb, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Fred was pacing back and forth in the small cabin Monty had provided her. She had told him that she didn't need Monty to find her a place to stay but he had insisted. Sitting on the narrow bunk, she head a knock at the door.

"Fred? Your ride is here..."

Fred stood up and stepped to the door, "I don't need a... Go-se."

"Hey Fred," Allan smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I do have to show my face at the office from time to time, you know."

Fred dropped her eyes, "Momma called you didn't she?"

"Nope. Monty called Mal and Mal called me."

"I don't want no charity," Fred said indignantly.

"Where were you planning on sleeping tonight?" Allan asked her.

"I can pay for a room."

"Not in New London you can't. Even the hostels charge two hundred platinum a night."

"Oh..."

"Or were you going to sleep on the street?"

"There's someone I could have called..."

"Ain't here. Prime Minister is on Ariel. That means Oso is with him."

Fred just looked at her boots.

"Come on Fred. Jayne would kick my ass if I let you sleep on the street. Besides, you haven't met Sara yet."

"Sara?"

"My daughter."

"You and Zoë had a baby?" Fred squealed.

"Yep, She's almost four months. Grab your gear and let's go."

With a smile on her face, Fred followed Allan out of the ship.

Once outside, Allan took Sara so Zoë could greet Fred.

"How you doing Freddie girl?" Zoë asked as she hugged the younger woman.

"Embarrassed," she replied, returning the hug.

"So that's Jayne's sister?" Marion asked her boss.

"Yep."

"Kinda cute..."

"Hate to tell you, but I think she has eyes for Oso..."

"Poor girl. I'll have to fill her in about the big lug."

"Be nice, Marion," Allan chided.

"Oaf did blow my foot off..." Marion said grinning.

"You're never gonna let him forget that, will you?"

"Nope."

Zoë led Fred over to her husband and pulled back the blanket to reveal a sleeping Sara.

"She's so cute," Fred whispered.

"That she is," Allan replied.

"Marion, this is Frederica Cobb," Zoë said, "Fred, this is Marion Vorrasi. Allan's body guard."

"This little thing is your bodyguard?" Fred asked as she looked down at the shorter woman.

"Hey..." Marion started to protest.

"Marion was one of the platoon sargents working for Oso in Special Forces." Allan interjected.

"Oh..."

"Come on Fred. The limo is waiting."

"Limo?"

"You're staying with us for a few days," Zoë stated.

"But..."

"No buts. And it's not charity. Jayne's the closest thing I have to a younger brother. That makes you family," Allan stated

"Besides, we've got a lot of company go-se to deal with this week," Zoë added, "And we need a babysitter we can trust. You do know how to change a diaper... don't you?"

"Changed Mattie's a time or two," Fred grinned.

"You'll do," Allan grinned.

-

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place four and a half years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Birthday and Recollections.

-

A/N: Getting a bit closer to something happening...

-

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

The Bash

-

Chapter Five

-

Frederica Cobb's mouth gaped open when she first saw the vast lobby of the hotel. Riding in a limousine was impressive enough for the young woman. The huge spires of New London's buildings left her in awe. Raised on a world where the tallest structure was a farm silo or a church steeple, two thousand foot tall buildings were almost beyond Fred's comprehension. Exiting the limo, they entered and approached the front desk followed by a bellman with their luggage.

"Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Bryant. It is so good to see you again," the Concierge smiled.

"Good to see you as well, Ms. Wi," Allan replied.

"And who is this little one?" Ms. Wi asked after seeing the infant in Zoë's arms.

"Sara, our daughter."

"She is adorable."

Allan and Zoë just beamed.

"Did you get my wave?" Allan asked the woman.

"I did, there are now two beds in the second bedroom of your suite, as well as the requested baby items."

"Excellent," Allan smiled, "This is Marion Vorrasi, my Security Officer and Frederica Cobb, our... Nanny, I guess. At least for the moment anyway. She is a family friend."

"I'll have two more key cards coded at once," Ms. Wi replied, "And have them sent up. If you would follow me?"

The group followed the woman to the lifts and began the ride to the top floor.

"Here you are, your usual suite," Ms. Wi smiled as she opened the door to the spacious room.

"Thank you, Ms. Wi," Marion replied as she closed the door behind them.

"Tian xiaode," Fred whispered as she began to wander around the room. Allan and Zoë shared a grin.

"Kinda over the top for my tastes," Allan replied, "But it'll do."

Fred's jaw dropped again.

Allan suddenly yawned. It might be early afternoon in New London but it was late evening to his internal clock. Zoe and Marion had taken a nap before they left the Shinon Queen while Fred was on a completely different time schedule.

"Why don't you go take a nap with Sara, Dear?" Zoë suggested. "And me and Marion will take Fred out for some shopping."

Allan looked at his wife suspiciously, "Shopping?"

"Need a few new gowns for the upcoming shindigs. After the baby, my slinky dresses don't fit so well. Sides, Fred needs more appropriate core duds."

"Just don't buy the planet... or get arrested this time," Allan smiled before kissing Zoë on the cheek.

"Not happinin... well the arrested part, anyways."

Allan shot her a lopsided grin as he took Sara from Zoë's arms, "I am so _not_ looking forward to when Sara's a teenager."

"Have a nice nap, Dear..." Zoë chuckled as she led Marion and Fred out of the room.

Allan stared at the closed door for a moment and chuckled, "You ready for a nap, Sara girl?"

"Mama!"

"I'll take that as a yes..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Zoë... I don't know..."

"Freddie girl, you left home with five pairs o' pants, six shirts, and three dresses. All work clothes for the most part," Zoë replied.

"So?"

"So," Marion interjected, "That means you need some core style clothes."

"I suppose..."

"Come on. We are beautiful women in an upscale clothing store with my Husband's nearly unlimited credit account..." Zoë grinned.

"If you put it that way..." Fred grinned.

After several hours and six stores, the three women were tired and thirsty. They had to look rather hard to find a bar where Fred wouldn't feel out of place. They found one several blocks from the port.

Zoë led the way into the drinking establishment. For a spacer bar, it was damn clean, but that was the core for you. Even the dives were clean.

They found a table where they could watch the door. A habit both Zoë and Marion had both picked up in their years in the military.

Marion and Zoë had become friends in the last year that the younger woman had worked for Allan. Fred felt a little more at ease in their presence. Back on Deadwood, Fred Cobb was not a woman to trifle with. Here she was just a little lost rim girl in the big city.

"Oso know you're comin?" Marion asked.

"I told him that when the first ship that came by headed coreward, I was gonna be on it," Fred said after sipping her beer, "But I didn't know when."

"How much money did you have saved up?" Zoë asked.

"Thirty five hundred platinum," Fred replied, "Gorram Captain on the ship I took offa' Deadwood charged me a thousand for the ride and then when we hit Newhall, gave me a bill for everything I used on the trip. Even the ruttin toilet paper," Fred growled.

Zoë looked pissed, "Captain's like that give the rest o' em' like Mal and Monty a bad name. Had you just been a regular passenger, we would'a charged you lessn' three hundred platinum for a run like that."

"If not for Monty, I'd still be on Newhall."

"Why didn't you wave Jayne?" Zoë asked.

"Too gorram proud, I reckon. Wanted to prove I could see the 'Verse by myself. Guess I got proved wrong," Fred said with a sigh.

"He would've either sent you the fare for a real transport or we would have come and got you with Serenity," Zoë pointed out.

"I know that... now."

"Just remember, you got us, too..." Zoë cut herself off as three slightly drunk spacers wandered over to their table.

"Evenin ladies. Interested in a little company?"

"No, go away," Marion said flatly.

"Not very hospitable..."

"Too bad," Zoë replied.

"See, we don't get to the core much and I been thinking how nice it would be to have some real fine core girls for company..."

"Sorry to disappoint," Fred replied, "Cause I'm from Deadwood."

"I'm from Boros," Marion smiled.

"Same here. Besides," Zoë began, "I'm married. My friend here is sly and the other one o' us' boyfriend is six foot eight and at least three fifty."

"Sly? Well that's cryin shame for a filly as nice as you," the leader leered.

"Deal with it," Marion growled.

"Maybe it's cause you never had a real man..."

Zoë glared at the men, "You got ten seconds to walk away while you still can."

One of the men reached out and grabbed Fred by the collar of her jacket. He was quite surprised when Fred's fist connected with his nose. Even more surprised when he found himself on the floor from the force of the punch with a bleeding and broken nose.

"That done it!" roared the leader as he pulled a gun.

His gun hadn't hardly cleared his holster when Zoë slid smoothly to her feet, reached out and grabbed the gunman's wrist with her right hand and connected with his jaw using her left. The man staggered.

The third man made a grab for Marion and she replied with a roundhouse kick to his temple. He dropped like a rock.

With a quick twist, Zoë broke the leaders wrist and his gun clattered to the floor.

"You broke my gorram wrist!" the man bellowed.

Before anything else could happen, four police officers burst through the door.

"Stand fast! You're all bound by law!"

"Not again," Zoë mumbled as she raised her hands.

Marion stepped forward with her Blue Sun ID out, "Stand easy fellas..."

The corporal took Marion's ID, "Blue Sun Security?"

"I'm the CEO's Director of Security, Marion Vorassi. Here on my right is Zoë Bryant, the CEO's wife and on the left, Frederica Cobb, Mrs. Bryant's Nanny."

"And why are you in this place?" the corporal asked.

"We were shopping and stopped in for a drink before heading back to the hotel," Zoë replied.

The other cops hauled the two men who were awake to their feet. The Corporal wasn't impressed yet.

"Care to explain what happened?"

"Them three whores attacked us!" the man with the broken wrist screamed.

"Bi zuie!" the Corporal ordered.

"The one over there with the broken nose, grabbed my... Nanny. She hit him in self defense. The noisy one there pulled a gun. We defended ourselves," Zoë stated flatly.

"I see..."

"Excuse me... officer?" the barkeeper said as he walked up.

"Yes?"

"Happened just like the lady said."

"You have the security feed?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I'd like to see it."

"Follow me."

Two more officers arrived to take charge of the spacers still standing while paramedics arrived to deal with the knocked out man on the floor.

Zoë looked over at Marion, "How hard did you kick him?"

"Wasn't how hard, but with what... got him with my prosthetic foot. Mostly titanium and carbon fiber," Marion grinned.

A moment later the corporal returned, "I'm sorry for the delay, ladies. I had to be sure of the particulars. You are free to go. And I must say, from the feed, you ladies handled yourselves quite well."

"Wasn't always a society wife," Zoë grinned, "Spent near on seven years as a soldier. Marion used to be a special forces Sargent and Freddie there is the daughter of a sheriff. We can handle ourselves."

"I believe you can. I would however suggest you stay out of these more... uncivilized areas of the city."

"We will, Corp," Marion replied.

The cops left with the offending spacers in custody. Leaving the three women standing in the middle of the bar.

"So... what next?" Fred asked.

"More shopping?" Marion asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Zoë smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan was sitting on the sofa watching the news on the coreview when he heard the door open. Sara was in his arms sucking on a baby bottle of fruit juice.

"Have fun?" Allan asked.

"Yep," Zoë replied as she kissed the top of Allan's head. "Sara behave?"

"She's been an angel. We had a nice nap, I gave her, her bath and now she's having a snack."

Sara disengaged her lips from the bottle, "Mama!"

"And she's been yelling for you for the last half an hour," Allan grinned.

"You miss your Momma, angel?" Zoë cooed as she picked Sara up.

"Mama!"

"That's my girl."

Allan glanced back at the coreview and saw three people he recognized.

"... And in local news. Three unidentified women were forced to defend themselves against three spaceport ruffians this afternoon..."

Allan watched the video clip as Fred, Marion and his Wife mopped the floor with three men. One of whom had a gun.

"... As captured by security footage, the women were able to easily subdue the three off worlders..."

"Sooooo, you had fun, huh?"

"Surely did," Zoe replied with a grin, "Haven't been in a good bar fight since Kaylee's bachelorette party."

Allan rolled his eyes, "You did notice they were armed."

"So were we," Marion replied as she entered the sitting room from the second bedroom, Fred a few steps behind.

Allan just shook his head and then smiled, "Nice right cross, Fred."

"Thank you," she replied.

"Let me guess... they came on to you three. You told em' to get lost and they took umbrage at that..."

"Pretty much sums it up, Boss," Marion replied.

Allan chuckled, "Kinda hard to be the man around here when there's three women about who are more badass than me."

"And don't you forget it, Dear," Zoë said before she kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You sure he's gonna be there?"

"I'm sure."

"And getting inside?"

"No problem. I got us invitations. Near the head table."

"What about security?"

"Handled by a private company."

"Doesn't he have a bodyguard?"

"A woman. No threat."

"Not gonna make much difference anyway. One bullet will settle things."

"But you know you're not going to be able to get away."

"No matter. Cancer's eatin me up. I'll be dead in a few months anyway."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Have you tried other methods to get Blue Sun to acknowledge their culpability?"

"Tried every legal way. Company killed my children in that gorram Academy o' theirs. Since it was authorized by Parliament, the lawyers said I can't sue em'. I gotta have some retribution for what they done. My wife done killed herself from grief when it came to light what actually happened in that place."

"The man you're after... he wasn't even in charge then."

"No matter. He's the voice o' Blue Sun. I mean to silence that voice. Just like they silenced the voices o' my family."

"Okay... I can help as far as being there and smuggling in the gun. After that, you're on your own. I'll leave before you make your move."

"Good enough. I... I appreciate what you done so far."

"I owe him some payback too. If not for Bryant, I'd still have my cushy, well paying job at Blue Sun."

"What made em' cut you loose?"

"I... I'd rather not talk about it. Makes me too angry."

"I understand. Like I said, I appreciate all what you done."

"No problem Mr. Baer... no problem."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, what's the schedule at this big testimonial dinner, Eddie?" Allan asked his assistant as they sat in his office the next day.

"Dinner, followed by a multi media presentation of Blue Sun's history. Then a few speeches from members of the board then one from you..."

"I need to make a speech?" Allan grumped.

"It's expected."

"Fine," Allan sighed, "I'll come up with something."

"Then after the speeches, drinks and dancing."

"Zoë will appreciate that part. What about security?"

"Contracted firm. Londonium Security Associates. Ever since you sacked most of the security department... we barely have enough personnel to patrol the factory and headquarters building."

"I had too. Security ran those damn Blue Hands. Anyone tainted by that was no longer welcome at Blue Sun."

"I understand, Sir... Allan."

"Is Durin making a speech?"

"A small one."

"Good. At least I won't be alone."

"Very good. Is there anything else you need?"

"No... I'm good, Eddie. I guess I better start on my speech."

"I'll have Public Relations send up a copy of the presentation for you."

"Thanks, Eddie."

-

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place four and a half years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Birthday and Recollections.

-

A/N:

-

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

The Bash

-

Chapter Six

-

"Are you going to be alright?" Allan asked as he tried to adjust his tie.

"I'll be fine," Frederica Cobb replied. "Sara's such an angel. She's not half the trouble that Mattie was at the same age."

"Most likely since he took after Jayne," Zoë smirked as she batted away Allan's hands and adjusted his tie for him.

"Time's getting late, Boss," Marion said, "Traffic is going to be a pain in the pi-gu."

Allan smiled and looked over at his wife. Zoë was dressed in an indigo blue, floor length gown with a plunging neckline accented with a gold toned belt. Hoop earrings were visible under her dark curls and the Firefly pendant around her neck contrasting against her dark skin.

Allan was dressed in his formal tuxedo. Zoë thought he looked quite handsome and Zoë, was in Allan's opinion, simply stunning.

"Okay Marion, lets go," Allan said. Turing to Fred, he smiled, "We'll be back around midnight."

"No problem. Just gonna relax, watch Sara, order some room service and watch a movie on the coreview," Fred smiled in return.

She had adapted quickly in the last few days to the amenities of life here on Londonium.

Marion opened the door to the suite and closed it behind her as Allan and Zoë headed for the lift arm in arm. Marion knew that Zoë was carrying a pistol on her somewhere but she couldn't tell where. Allan had his smaller frame 9mm at the small of his back.

Marion patted the bulge under her suit coat. As Allan's security, she was carrying her .40 caliber Callahan semi-auto in a shoulder holster, a 9mm strapped to her right ankle under her dress slacks and an expandable baton in a holster on her belt. Marion had extra rounds for both her guns as well as for Allan and Zoë's pistols, just in case.

They could hold off a small platoon with what they were carrying for firepower.

Allan's driver held the door open for Zoë and Allan, they climbed into the limo. Marion took a seat up front with the driver.

As they rode in silence, Allan thought back about the last few days. Blue Sun's four-hundred-and-thirty-fifth anniversary celebrations had become a media spectacular.

Allan had forced himself to sit through three interviews. One including Zoë, much to her consternation. Tonight's Bash was the high point of the celebration. More than a few Parliament members, Military officers, Blue Sun corporate officers, media celebrities and stockholders would be attending.

Allan's speech would be the high point of the evening. He wasn't looking forward to it. He hated public speaking.

Allan groaned when the limo pulled up in front of the pavilion where the dinner was being held. People lined the edges of a huge red carpet while photographers took captures of every dignitary and celebrity who stepped from a limo.

"What is all this go-se?" Zoë asked as the car came to a halt.

"Looks like we're famous," Allan grumped.

"Shiny," Zoë replied with more than a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

Marion stood on alert by as the driver opened the door. Allan stepped out and then took Zoë's hand as she exited. Allan was quite surprised to hear the crowd actually applaud.

Moving quickly, Allan and Zoë entered the building, Marion a few steps behind. An usher escorted the couple to the head table near the stage. A string quartet was providing classical background music. It reminded Allan quite a bit of the Yuletide party two years previous when he regained control of Blue Sun.

Allan and Zoë were the first to arrive at the head table. Figuring since he was the boss, Allan declined the offered champagne and ordered a beer instead. Zoë asked for a whiskey on the rocks.

A few minutes later, Madeline Chang and her Husband, Robert arrived.

"Zoë, it is good to see you again," Madeline said politely.

"You too," Zoë smiled. She didn't much care for the woman but she had to maintain the appearance for Allan's sake.

When Durin arrived, it was a much different matter. The irony wasn't lost on Zoë that she had once helped rob the man who was now one of her Husband's best friends. Durin had been through so much in the last two years. Nearly killed the night Allan sized Blue Sun, finding out that he was going to be a father and then loosing his wife in childbirth could have broken a lesser man. Durin did indeed nearly break under the strain. The only thing keeping him going was the daughter Yo-Saf-Bridge had given him.

"Hello, Durin," Zoë greeted warmly.

Durin kissed Zoë on the cheek, "Hello, Zoë. You look wonderful this evening."

"This old thing?" Zoë teased. Allan just rolled his eyes before turning to his friend and business partner.

"How are you, Durin?"

"I am well, Allan."

"How is Bridget?" Allan asked as Durin sat down next to him.

"Growing quickly," Durin beamed as he pulled a capture out of his coat pocket.

The capture showed a clip of the red headed toddler struggle to her feet and take her first steps. The video ended with Durin sweeping his daughter into his arms.

"She's a cutie," Zoë said, grinning. Takes after her momma with that red hair.

"That she does," Durin replied.

"One capture deserves another," Allan said as he pulled out one of Sara. Durin smiled as the clip showed Sara crawling across the carpet as fast as she could go. Calling out 'Mama' as Zoë picked her up.

"She's talking already?" A surprised Durin asked.

"Just Mama so far. But I can tell she's very bright. She's doing a lot of the things a six and seven month old should be doing, and she's not quite four months," Allan said proudly.

"That is amazing," Madeline Chang said.

"Speaking of children, how are yours and Robert's?"

Mr. Chang spoke for the first time. He normally was even more terse than Zoë on a bad day.

"Suzanne starts university this fall. And Robert Jr. is starting Medacad."

"That's wonderful," Durin replied. Turning back to Allan he asked, "Who is watching Sara? You initially were asking about using my Nanny..."

"A family friend is watching her," Zoë replied.

"Very good," Durin nodded, "Regina is at your disposal if you ever need her."

"Thanks, Durin," Allan replied just as dinner was served.

As the second course was brought to the table, Durin gave Allan a sly grin, "Are you ready for your speech?"

Allan groaned, "I suppose... I hate public speaking."

"I thought the interviews went well."

"I thought Zoë was gonna shoot that reporter for the Alliance News Bureau."

"His questions about Zoë's military service were uncalled for. I did more than a few things I'm not proud of during the war," Durin said sincerely, "But calling Zoë a traitor..."

"Got called the same on the trip over on the Shinon Queen ," Zoë replied.

"Some people have no idea about how the 'Verse really is."

"You can say that again, my friend," Allan replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marion kept a close eye on the head table. She and Durin's bodyguard, Richard wandered about, neither more than a few score of steps from the table. If one of them needed to step away for anything, the other covered.

Unknown to the pair, two tables away two men were discussing something that would make their evening more exciting than they had planned.

"Are you ready Mr. Baer?"

"As ready as I can be," the older man replied.

"I would suggest that you wait until Bryant makes his speech, perhaps even until the end. Applause might cover the shot and if everyone is up giving him an ovation, your standing to shoot might go unnoticed."

"Why would they give that Ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng an ovation?"

"Pretty standard for a situation like this... unless he is a really bad public speaker."

"When are you leaving?" Andrew Baer asked the younger man who had been assisting him in his quest for vengeance.

"After desert. I can't pass up on the food," the man smiled.

"It is quite the spread."

"I have... other plans in motion tonight as well. I must see to them."

Andrew Baer nodded and tried to take a few bites of the food in front of him. His cancer combined with nerves had robbed him of most of his appetite.

"I must be going now," the younger man said with a warm smile, "Best of luck."

"Thank you Mr. Smith," Andrew replied. He knew the man's name was a pseudonym but he didn't care at this point.

Allan Bryant would die by his hands this night... or he himself would die trying.

"Mr. 'Smith' calmly walked towards the rear of the hall as if he was heading for the restroom. Instead he exited through an un-alarmed fire door into the alley where his ground car was parked.

Unlocking it, Smith quickly pulled out into New London's heavy Saturday night traffic. He hoped that the traffic didn't slow him down too much. His target for the evening was much well less protected.

Just a rim girl Nanny if his information was correct.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Seen Allan yet?" Mal asked Kaylee as the young mother sat on the sofa between Jeff and Becca.

"Not yet, Capn'."

"Allan will probably be the last speaker of the evening," Simon commented from his perch on the arm of the sofa.

Blue Sun had it's own channel on the coreview. Normally it was used for advertising but at the moment it was being used for live coverage of the Blue Sun, four-hundred-and-thirty-fifth anniversary party.

Inara walked in from the kitchen with a tray of coffee and tea cups. It was mid morning on Boros. Mal had taken a break from his chores and come into the house. Kaylee as usual was visiting with Inara. Simon had tagged along. Reggie and Alisha were in town on a grocery run.

A few moment's later Jayne and River walked through the front door.

"Mornin Tross, Jayne."

"Hey, Mal," the big man replied, "Y'all watchin the shindig?"

"Yeah..."

"Ohh! There's Zoë!" Kaylee called out, "Look at that dress she's wearin!"

"That's Zoë?" Jayne asked as the camera moved across the lead table.

"Cleans up purty good ,don't she," Mal chuckled. Inara batted him on the arm.

"That dress is indeed lovely," River said.

"Ah, there's Allan," Simon said, "Looks as if he is ready to begin his speech."

"Turn up the volume Kaylee," Mal ordered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan stepped behind the podium and smiled at the nearly four hundred faces in the crowd. They expected something profound from him. Counting his time in cryo, he was the oldest living Human in the 'Verse. Allan didn't consider himself like that. He was just a fifty four year old new father who grew up on a farm.

"Good evening," Allan began, "Thank you for coming tonight to the four-hundred-and-thirty-fifth birthday party for a little company I started in my grandfather's barn."

A murmur of amusement ran through the crowd.

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that Blue Sun would survive the Exodus, grow into the largest provider of consumer goods, medical supplies and the core of the company, spacecraft production."

"In the intervening centuries, there have been highs and lows. Terraforming the Outer Core Worlds along with the Border Worlds of Persephone, Boros and Hera. Discovery of miracle drugs that helped ease suffering for many millions of lives. Building the ships that helped colonize the known verse. In all, a wonderful legacy."

"However, the lows were beyond vile. I founded Blue Sun on the promise to help mankind. That promise has been broken time and again by the people tasked to steward this company in my absence."

"Unethical medical research, human experimentation, chemical and biological weaponry. Things I would have never tolerated became the order of the day. Miranda and the so called Academy were just the culmination of the things that can happen when a company such as ours looses sight of what it is really there for..."

"... Providing a product or service for the customer... ethically and without malice."

"Blue Sun, over the years, evolved profit into an art form. Steadily increasing prices while decreasing quality. Making a product for 'X' amount and then selling it for ten times that price in the core and twenty on the rim is not good business... It's profiteering for the sake of profit."

"I understand the responsibility we have to our shareholders to make a profit. That's why they bought stock in Blue Sun in the first place."

"As the latest figures have proved. By dropping prices one hundred fifty percent like we have over the last year, profits have risen fifteen percent because now, nearly everyone can afford what we produce."

"A clear cut example of cutting our nose off, despite our face."

"As I conclude, I will again make a promise. Blue Sun under my stewardship and by my successors will continue to be at the forefront of scientific research and development, low cost, quality products and many, many philanthropic endeavors."

"The first of which is the 'Rimworld Medical Initiative'. Funded partialy by myself, this initiative will provide training and supplies to any world that requests it. Without charge, I might add."

"Blue Sun as a company will begin building clinics and hospitals around the frontier. In the interim, the company has acquired three former Alliance Fleet Hospital Ships and refitted them for service for the initiative. Equipped with the latest core medical technology, these ships will bring medical care to worlds like Deadwood, or Three Hills. Places where medical care is at best, perhaps a midwife or if a person is lucky, a real physician who has but rudimentary supplies and equipment."

"This is my promise to you. And as my lovely wife knows full well, I never break my promises... Thank you."

The room broke out in applause and people began to rise to their feet...

Andrew Baer among them. In one smooth motion, he drew the gun Mr. Smith had somehow smuggled past the gun scans at the entrances.

Time seemed to slow down.

Marion saw the sudden movement from the corner of her eye and began to run...

Allan saw Marion's expression and her sudden turning...

Baer completed his draw and began to pull the trigger, "Die you sangshang liu hundan!"

"Gun!" Marion screamed as she dove for the man...

Zoë started to stand, reaching for the gun strapped to her thigh...

Allan froze for a moment as he saw the crimson beam of a targeting laser flash into his face...

Just as Andrew Baer completed the pull of his trigger, Marion's hand came down on his wrist. Deflecting the shot only slightly...

Allan felt a searingly hot thump in his chest as the gunshot echoed in the room...

Marion's baton came up and in one smooth motion she extended it and slammed it against the head of the gunman, knocking him to the floor...

Women in the room began to scream as the shot registered...

Allan staggered back a few steps and then collapsed in a heap...

Time sped up again.

"Allan! Baby!" Zoë screamed as she leaped onto the stage. She collapsed on her knees next to her husband.

Allan coughed blood and looked up at Zoë, "Should've... ducked..." he croaked before coughing again.

"Medic!" Zoë screamed, falling back into her military training as she pressed her hand to the bleeding hole in Allan's chest, just a few inches from his heart.

"Take... take care... of Sara," Allan struggled to say as blood ran from his lips.

"You're gonna have plenty o' time to do that yourself," Zoë replied.

"Not... so... sure... about..."

"Don't talk, Baby," Zoë pleaded.

"Love... you..."

"Love you too, Baby... just you hang on."

Zoë felt a presence beside her and saw an older man in a tux kneel down next to her husband

"Son of a... where's the gorram ambulance!" the man yelled.

Zoë looked at him.

"I'm Dr. Zadovsky. I run Blue Sun's Medical Division. Keep your hand there but I need to see what we've got..."

Zoë nodded as the doctor pulled back Allan's coat and tried to look.

"I need to cut his shirt so I can see..."

Zoë reached back with her free hand and produced a dagger from under her dress. The doctors eyes widened for a moment then began to cut away Allan's shirt with the weapon.

Zoë tried to look confident as she looked into Allan's eyes. He was having trouble breathing.

"Damn, he just dropped a lung..." Zoë heard the doctor say.

Just then Paramedics arrived and began to assist Dr. Zadovsky.

"You can let go now, Mrs. Bryant, we got him," the doctor said reassuringly.

"I..."

"Come on, Zoë," Durin Haymer said behind her, "They need to get him to the hospital."

Zoë nodded and pulled back. The medics quickly moved Allan to the gurney and hustled him from the room.

Zoë slowly stood. The man who had shot her husband was sitting on the floor, handcuffed and surrounded by security personnel. She locked eyes with Marion who quickly looked away. She couldn't face Zoë in her shame. She had failed in her charge to protect Allan.

Allan's blood on her gown, Zoë walked up to the man who looked only a few years older than her husband.

"Why?" She asked simply.

"Blue Sun took everything from me."

"What did they take?" Zoë asked flatly.

"My beautiful children killed at that gorram academy."

"My husband had nothin to do with that."

"My wife killed herself after we found out what the place really was. He was responsible for that though!" the man snarled, "I lost my wife and my twins. I don't care what happens to me."

"Twins?" Zoë asked.

"Audra and Andy Jr."

Recognition flashed through Zoë's mind.

"Your children ain't dead."

"What?"

"Your kids were sent to kill my Husband. They failed and now they're in Alliance custody tryin to have what was done to em' reversed..."

"Oh god..." Andrew Baer cried before sobbing.

Zoë turned on her heel and came face to face with Marion.

"I'm... I..." the woman stammered.

Marion was surprised when Zoë pulled her into a hug.

"He's still alive cause o' you. That was a head shot till you intervened."

"Still..."

"Let's get to the hospital..."

"Car's waiting."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kaylee, how soon afore we can get Serenity ready for the black?" Mal asked breaking the oppressive silence in the room. Everyone had just witnessed Allan's being shot, live on the cortex.

Kaylee sniffled back her tears, "Three, four hours iffin Reggie and Jayne help."

"Go."

Mal turned to the rest of his stunned crew, "Doc, find out where they took Allan and get an update on 'im, quick as you can. 'Lisha load all them groceries you just got on the boat. Nara get the kids ready to travel. Tross, get Serenity preflighted. I'm gonna wave Jacob and see if his boys can come over and see to the animals. I want to be outta the world soon as Kaylee says we can fly."

As everyone set about their tasks, Mal shook his head in frustration, "We're comin, Zoë. We're comin."

-

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place four and a half years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Birthday and Recollections.

-

A/N:

-

Thanks to Woonsocket for the Proofreading!!!

-

The Bash

-

Chapter Seven

-

Fred put Sara to bed in her crib. After turning on the baby monitor, she quietly closed the master bedroom door and returned to the sitting room. She had hardly plopped herself back down on the sofa when the cortex dinged with an incoming message. It was from Marion.

"Hey, Marion, you guys on the way back?"

"No, Fred. There's been a problem... Allan was shot."

"What? Shot... how?"

"Long story but in the meantime, Zoë and I are on the way to the hospital. New London Memorial."

"What do you want me to do?"

Lock it down. Don't let anyone in unless it's me or Zoë. Keep a gun handy too."

"Is someone after the baby?"

"Don't know but better safe than sorry."

"Let me know what's happening," Fred replied.

"We will... just pulling up to the hospital now. I'll call as soon as I can."

Marion cut the wave and Fred sat in shock. Allan had to be alright, he had to. He just became a father. He deserved to see Sara grow up.

Looking about the room, Fred realized that her pistol was in the bedroom. Rising to her feet she headed that way to collect it. After strapping her holster around her hips, Fred checked her pistol. The old .357 had belonged to her father. Spinning the cylinder once, she dropped it back into her holster. Almost as an afterthought she grabbed a pistol grip pump shotgun from Marion's weapons case.

After leaning the shotgun against the sofa, Fred sat back on the sofa, she tried to get back into the movie she had been watching but couldn't. She flipped to a news channel.

"... Blue Sun CEO Allan Bryant was critically wounded this evening by an unnamed gunman at his company's birthday celebration..."

"Oh my god," Fred said out loud as she watched the image of Allan being shot. The news station replayed the images over and over. Fred switched to another channel and there it was again.

Shutting off the cortex, Fred stood up and began to pace. She thought about waving her brother. Or even her mother.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at the door.

Walking quickly to the monitor beside the door, Fred pushed the button to activate the small camera in the door. The screen showed a well dressed man in a tuxedo standing outside the door.

"Can I help you?" she said into the pickup.

"I'm Joshua Smith, Blue Sun Security," The man said as he held up an ID to the camera, "I was sent over to make sure everything was secure. Could you please let me in so I can check."

"No ones gettin in unless it's Mrs. Bryant or Miss Vorassi," Fred replied.

"I'm sure that there can be exceptions..."

"Go away before I call the law," Fred ordered. Her finger was hovering just above the alarm button on the console.

Mr. Smith hadn't expected the rim born Nanny to refuse him entry. He glanced up and down the hallway to see if anyone was about. Opening his coat, Smith pulled out a machine pistol and emptied half the clip into the door lock mechanism, shattering it.

Fred saw the man pull his gun on the screen and reflexes took over. She mashed the alarm button and ran for the sofa, diving over the top of it as a hail of bullets shattered the wood of the door.

The man stopped to reload as he looked around the room, "Come on out. I won't hurt you!"

Fred's reply consisted of two shots fired blindly over the back of the sofa.

"Now that isn't very nice," Smith crowed before he poured lead into the sofa.

The shots missed Fred, but not by much. She crawled to the end of the sofa and fired two more shots in the man's general direction, then crawled back the other way.

A burst of gunfire shredded the upholstery where she had been.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..."

"Don't come any closer! I got a shotgun!" Fred yelled, "And the cops are comin!"

"Of that I have no doubt, my dear but they and you will not stop me. You're pinned down behind limited cover and you will need to stand to fire a shotgun."

Smith heard a round rack into the chamber of the shotgun.

"Now, now my dear, don't be stupid."

"You're the stupid one," Fred whispered as she stuck the shotgun under the sofa and fired...

Smith screamed as the buckshot shredded his left foot. He involuntarily fired the rest of the rounds in his machine pistol. When Fred heard the bolt cycle onto the empty chamber, she released the shotgun, came to her feet and put two rounds into the center of Smith's chest with her pistol.

He was dead before he hit the floor.

Fred stood shaking with her empty gun still in her hands... She slowly became aware of Sara's crying over the baby monitor but she couldn't move just yet.

Seconds later, armed hotel security guards burst through the door, their weapons out and pointed at Fred.

"Don't move! Drop the gun!"

Staring down the barrels of five pistols, Fred dropped her gun.

The head security guard looked around at the carnage. A dead man in a tuxedo and a young woman dressed in jeans and a t-shirt wearing a gunfighters style holster gave him the wrong impression.

"You are bound by law!"

"Wait a minute! I'm the gorram babysitter. He's the bad guy," Fred yelled back.

"Likely story..."

"Federal officers! Drop your weapons! NOW!" ordered a new voice. A voice Fred knew all too well.

The security guards paled and dropped their guns when they saw eight armed men in black tactical body armor carrying assault rifles filling the doorway. The leader wore captains bars and was really, really big in the opinion of the security guards.

"Oso?" Fred asked tentatively

The big man removed his helmet, "Fred? What the hell are you doing here?"

Fred ran to Oso and wrapped her arms around him, "Babysitting."

Oso sighed and turned to his Sargent, "Call the locals. Scene secure. Send a forensics team."

"Yes sir," the man replied. The rest of Oso's assault squad ushered the security guards outside.

"I... I thought you were on Ariel," Fred stammered out.

"We got back tonight. Saw the news about Allan and mounted up a team to head here just in case. Looks like I was right."

Sara's crying could be heard again.

"I gotta get Sara," Fred said as she shakily turned to get the infant.

Entering the master bedroom Fred saw that Sara was screaming at the top of her tiny lungs.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay Sara girl," Fred comforted as she picked the infant up.

"Mama!" Sara cried.

"We'll take you to your momma, Sara"

After a few moment's Fred had calmed Sara down some. She quickly wrapped her up in a blanket, grabbed the diaper bag and a few other items before heading back into the sitting room.

Oso was in conversation with a local police lieutenant when Fred came back.

"Is this her?" Asked the lieutenant.

"It is," Oso replied.

"Are you alright ma'am?" the lieutenant asked Fred.

"I am now. Was a near thing for a minute."

"I need you to tell me what happened."

"I'd rather not do it here. I need to get to the hospital so Sara can see her Momma."

"She can tell her story on the way," Oso suggested.

"I agree," the lieutenant replied, "Lets go."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë sat in a private waiting room while surgeons tried to save Allan's life. She had shut herself down, much like she had when Wash was killed. She didn't want to be a widow for a second time.

It seemed that every time that things were going well some disaster befell them.

Durin Haymer sat quietly across from her. Like Zoë he had shut down. It was the only way to handle the situation.

Outside the open doorway, four local police officers stood guard. Durin looked up and saw the men come to attention and salute. A moment later, Richard Farnsworth, the Prime Minister entered the room.

"Durin?"

"No news yet, Richard," Durin replied to his longtime friend as they shook hands.

Zoë was looking down at the blood on her gown... Allan's blood.

"Zoë?"

Zoë looked up at the Prime Minister, her eyes dull and lifeless, "Hello Sir."

"No need to be so formal... I thought we were friends."

"Old habit."

"I understand. How... how bad?"

"Bad," Zoë replied," Just missed his heart.

"What about his security?"

"Marion deflected the shot some. Only reason he's still alive."

"Remind me to thank her later."

Durin's bodyguard entered the room and whispered something in his boss' ear. Durin paled.

"Zoë?" Durin said as he approached.

"What is it?"

"I just got word... Someone tried to get to Sara. She's okay, as is your babysitter. But the man who attacked her was killed."

That was the breaking point, the news that not only was her husband hanging on by a thread, but someone had the audacity to try and kill her four month old daughter...

Zoë began to sob. Her body shook as the tears flowed. Durin pulled Zoë close and tried his best to comfort her.

A few minutes later, a commotion was head at the door. Zoë sniffled and tried to compose herself. A grin came unbidden to her face when she heard a tiny yet loud voice call out.

"Mama!" Sara cried.

Zoë was on her feet and at the door in a flash. The sight outside the door almost made her laugh. Standing in the hallway stood six foot eight, three hundred pound Oso Tangaroa, still dressed in his tactical gear, holding Sara in his massive arms.

"Looks like you met my girl," Zoë said to the big man.

"Hey, Zoë. She's a real cutie."

"Everyone says that," Zoë replied as she forced a small smile.

Oso handed Sara over to her mother, almost relived to have the infant out of his hands. He ignored the snickers from his men who were guarding the corridor.

"Where's Fred?" Zoë asked.

"Talking to the cops. Was a near thing."

Zoë nodded, "Long as she's okay."

"She's fine... any word on Allan?"

"Nothing yet."

"Keep me posted?"

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, the lead surgeon entered the waiting room. He was surprised by the firepower in the corridor outside, until he saw that the Prime Minister himself was waiting for news.

Zoë had changed out of her bloody dress into some scrubs and had fallen asleep on the sofa. Sara lay on her chest, also asleep.

Fred and Marion sat on the floor, leaning on each other dozing, while Durin slept in a chair. It was a little after three in the morning.

"Doctor?" The Prime Minister asked.

"Mr. Prime Minister."

Zoë came awake with a start. Likewise, Marion and Fred snapped awake.

"Doc?" Zoë asked.

The doctor approached Zoë and knelt down next to her.

"Mrs. Bryant, I'm Dr. Kelly, head of the trauma service here."

"How is he?"

"Your husband's condition is grave. He lost a significant amount of blood. The bullet tore one of the major vessels in his chest. He also suffered a collapsed lung. It took us quite a while to repair the damage."

"Will... will he be..."

"I don't know at this juncture. We nearly lost him twice on the table. If his blood pressure holds and he makes it for the next twenty-four hours, then I'm hopeful. All we can do now is monitor him closely and hope."

"When can I see him?"

"In about an hour. He's being moved to the ICU as we speak. I will warn you: it's not a pretty sight with all the equipment..."

"I know... Thank you doc."

"You're welcome. And I must say, your daughter is a lovely child."

Zoë smiled at the doctor as he stood back up and exited the room.

"Fred, can you take Sara? I need to make a few calls."

"Sure Zoë."

Crossing the room, Zoë sat in front of a cortex terminal and punched in the address for Mal and Inara's house.

No answer.

Trying again, she called Simon and Kaylee's with the same result.

On a hunch, she tried Serenity's address.

River answered.

"Zoë?" River asked, her eyes red like she had been recently crying.

"Hey Mei-mei."

"How..."

"He's alive. Touch and go right now. Know more in th' mornin," Zoë replied, her voice flat.

"We're at full burn. ETA twenty one hours, ten minutes..."

"No need to rush little one."

"Captain's orders."

"I figured as much," Zoë said sadly. "I'm gonna go up and see Allan in a bit, then try to get some sleep."

"Wave us when you have any more news."

"I will River, see you in the world."

"See you then," River replied as she cut the connection.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë did her best to remain calm when Dr. Kelly brought her in to see Allan. She could barely see him through the tubes and wires attached to his body.

"We have him in an induced coma," Dr. Kelly began, "That will help him heal. In two or three days, we'll take him off the sedatives and begin weaning him from the respirator. If all goes well he will awaken shortly after."

Zoë nodded. The last time Allan had been anywhere near this bad off was when he had his blood clot nearly two years ago. Two years? Had it been that long Zoë wondered.

"I'll leave you alone for a while. I suggest you get some rest yourself."

"Thank you Doctor."

Zoë stood beside Allan's bed. She gently picked up his hand and held it in her own.

"You better come back to me or so help me when It's my time to go, I'll kick your pi-gu."

XXXXXXXXXX

Serenity gently set down at the Blue Sun factory pad like she had done so many times before. As the ramp lowered, two limousines were waiting. The Reynolds clan along with the Tam's climbed into one of the cars while River, Jayne, Reggie and Alisha climbed into the second.

After a thirty minute ride, they were deposited in front of the hospital. Marion was waiting for them.

"Hey everyone," She said with very little enthusiasm.

River could feel the waves of guilt rolling off her friend. Due to their similarities in age they had become close over the last year. River pulled Marion into a hug.

"Not your fault."

"Yes it was."

"Dead if not for you. I calculated the trajectory from the cortex feed. Fatal head shot if you hadn't grabbed his wrist."

"I was still too slow. Shouldn't of even got a shot off..."

"Marion, stop blamin yourself," Mal said sternly, "Can't have eyes in the back o' your head."

"I..."

Mal patted the younger woman on the shoulder, "Allan's alive and he wouldn't want you mopin about. Now where is everyone?"

"Zoë's in Allan's room. Fred has Sara in the playroom along with Durin's daughter and Nanny."

"Who's watchin them?" Jayne asked. He wasn't happy that his baby sister had gotten in a firefight. Especially since he hadn't even known Fred had left Deadwood until Mal told him the morning after Monty waved.

"Oso detailed men from his unit."

"How's Zoë doin?" Mal asked.

"She's keeping it together... for the moment. I have a feeling that once you guys go upstairs she's gonna loose it."

"Perhaps I should talk to her," Inara suggested.

"We'll both go up first," Mal replied. And Simon can talk to the docs"

"I plan to," Simon replied.

"I can take Becca and Jeff to the playroom for a bit," Kaylee said.

"Sounds like a plan... Reggie? You used to run Oso's unit, you wanna coordinate things?"

"Sure thing Mal," the former Major replied.

"What about me?" Alisha asked.

"She's your sister, I reckon Zoë's gonna need you more'n anyone."

"Follow the signs to the ICU. I'll bring Kaylee and the kiddos to the playroom and then meet you upstairs," Marion said.

"River, Jayne. I want you wandering about, keepin an eye and brain on things. Might have just been a couple o' loose cannons or it could be more. Never hurts to be too careful," Mal ordered.

"Understood Captain," River replied.

"Let's go."

-

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place four and a half years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Birthday and Recollections.

-

A/N:

-

Thanks again Rebecca (Woonsocket) for the beta.

-

The Bash

-

Chapter Eight

-

Zoë rarely showed emotion to anyone other than her 'family' and then only rarely. When Alisha saw how stiff her sister was standing next to Allan's bedside, she knew that Zoë was holding everything in.

"Sissy?" Alisha asked softly.

Zoë sniffled once and turned to face her sister. A single tear was on her cheek, "Hey Mei-mei."

In two long strides, Alisha entered the room and pulled Zoë into a hug. The older woman resisted for a moment and then relaxed a little bit. Zoë began to sob silently.

"It's okay, Sissy," Alisha comforted.

"Just... Just when things are goin' good..."

"The old Serenity bad luck kicks in," Mal said quietly from the doorway. "How's he doin' Zoë?"

"A little better, Sir," Zoë sniffled, "they took him offa' the respirator a few hours ago."

Mal put his hand on Zoë's shoulder reassuringly, "He'll be fine. Allan's too damn scared a you to up and die."

Zoë snorted and a slight smile curled the corner of her lips, "Reckon you're right about that."

"Zoë?" Inara asked from the doorway.

"C'mon in 'Nara."

Inara looked at her friend closely and scowled slightly, "When is the last time you slept?"

Zoë looked sheepish, "A... while."

"Alisha, take your sister downstairs for a proper meal, then make sure she gets some rest," Inara ordered, "Mal and I will stay with Allan."

"But..."

"No buts Zoë," Mal interjected, "you look like you're gonna fall over. Couple o' hours is all we're askin."

"If any..."

Mal handed his first mate a com unit. "We'll call you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few hours, the entire crew came for short visits. When Zoë returned from her nap, she found Jayne in the corridor outside Allan's room and River standing next to the bed.

"How you doin Zoë?" the big man asked her.

"Good as can be expected," Zoë replied, "What is River doing?"

"Just standin there. Has been for the last fifteen minutes or so."

Zoë nodded and stepped into the room, "Mei-mei?"

River turned and gave Zoë a small smile, "He's getting better. Wake up soon."

"You sure?"

River gave Zoë one of her patented 'boob' looks. Zoë chuckled.

As the two women spoke quietly, Jayne spotted his little sister walking towards him carrying Sara. Upon seeing her brother, Fred halted for a moment. Took a deep breath, walked up to her big brother and looked him in the eye," Ge-ge."

Jayne stared at his not-so-little-anymore sister intently. After a moment, he spoke, "I hear you got the one came after the Ni-zi."

"I did."

"Use Pa's gun?"

"My gun now. And yes, I did."

"Good," Jayne replied tersely.

Fred looked up at Jayne, "You ain't gonna yell at me for leavin' home?"

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?"

"One, you're holdin' Sara and I don't want her learnin' no bad words just yet. And two, I done the same damn thing after Pa was killed. Cept' you set your sights on somthin' you wanted and went for it, rather than me just needin' to get away. You're too much like me, Mei-mei."

Fred looked up at her big brother in a new light. A sly smile came across her face, "Who the hell are you and what did you do with the real Jayne Cobb?"

Jayne tried to keep a straight face but he started chuckling. A moment later Fred joined him. Not to be left out, Sara began to laugh herself.

Hearing the laughter, Zoë and River came into the hallway. With a slight smile, Zoë took Sara from Fred's arms so River could hug her sister-in-law.

"Hey Riv... you keepin my Ge-ge outta trouble?"

"Of course not."

"Ain't that the truth," Zoë said.

"Any change Zo?" Fred asked.

"River says he'll wake up soon."

"I hope so. Marion is taking this hard."

"I saw the whole thing on th' cortex," Jayne grumbled, "girl did everything she could."

"Still, she feels guilty."

"I would too," Jayne admitted, "but that don't mean you can't learn from it."

Zoë cocked her head to the side, "Thats... right enlightened o' you, Jayne"

Jayne shrugged, "Worked as a bodyguard a time or two. Can't be everywhere at once or grow eyes in the back o' yer head..."

A change in the steady rhythm or Allan's heat monitor caught Zoë's attention. She was back at his bedside in less than a second after handing Sara back to Fred. Zoë knew enough to see that Allan's heart rate had increased slightly.

"Waking up." River said in the hallway

XXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Allan felt was pain. It felt like someone had jabbed a red hot poker into his chest. The second thing he became aware of, was someone calling his name. It took a moment to recognize his wife's voice.

"Allan... Baby?" Zoë said softly, "can you hear me?"

Allan tried to open his eyes but winced as the light in the room hurt his dark adjusted eyes. After a moment he tried again.

The worried face of his wife swam into view. There were tears on her face.

"Zoë?" Allan croaked out.

Zoë smiled, "Hey Baby."

"Hey..."

"Water?" Zoë asked.

Allan painfully nodded. Zoë brought a cup to his lips. After drinking a little, Allan was able to speak a little better.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital in New London on Londonium. You remember what happened?"

"Think... I got shot."

"Just a might."

"Hurts."

"I'll get the doc."

Before Zoë could so much as turn, Simon and Dr. Kelly rushed into the room. River had summoned them.

Allan half smiled when he saw Simon, "Long way to come... for a house... call, Simon."

The young Doctor smiled, "It's not a house call when you're in a hospital. And I was in the neighborhood."

"Everyone... here?"

"They are Baby," Zoë said.

"Didn't mean to cause a fuss..."

"Hush now," Zoë said. "Let Simon and Dr. Kelly do their stuff."

Allan nodded.

"How are you feeling Mr. Bryant?" Dr. Kelly asked.

"Like shit." Allan replied, his voice growing stronger.

"Well... quite... Umm, anything specific?"

"Hurts to breathe."

"I'll order something to take the edge off. You were shot in the chest. It was nearly a mortal wound."

"Prog... prognosis?"

"Now that you are awake? Very good I'd venture. The Ventilore therapy we have given you is repairing the damaged lung tissue. Everything else we were able to repair surgically. It won't be a short convalescence, but I believe you will make a full recovery. Now I suggest you get some rest and we'll talk more later."

Allan nodded. He was quite tired but he needed to do one more thing before he fell back asleep.

"Sara?" Allan asked.

"Got her right here," Zoë smiled as she took the infant from Fred's arms..

Zoë moved back to the bedside. Sara was grinning and burbling something. Allan smiled when he saw his baby girl. Zoë gently sat Sara next to her father on the bed.

"Hey princess," Allan said smiling.

"Bub, bub, durble," Sara mumbled as she grinned at her father.

"You been behavin for Momma?"

"Mama!"

"Thats my girl." Allan replied.

"Duh... bah..."

Allan painfully reached out and caressed Sara's face.

"Dada!"

Allan's eyes shot wide open, "Sara... did you just say..."

"Dada, dada, dada!" Sara cried out as her tiny hands reached out for Allan.

Ignoring his pain, Allan pulled his daughter to him and kissed her on the forehead. Zoë was crying again but this time it was tears of joy.

"Love you Sara girl."

"Dada! Mama!"

Zoë leaned in and kissed her daughter and then her husband, "Better let your daddy sleep little one," Zoë whispered.

As Zoë picked Sara off the bed, she looked like she was going to cry. Zoë soothed her quickly.

In the corner, an amazed Dr. Kelly turned to Simon, "How old is she?"

"Four and a half months this week," Simon replied.

"Unbelievable..."

"Allan has an IQ of over one hundred and seventy. While she is not highly educated, I would venture a guess that Zoë's IQ is well above average as well."

"I have a feeling Sara Bryant will be a very special little girl."

"Already is," Jayne said quietly from the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan continued to improve over the next few days. Everyone had visited during that time, from the Prime Minister to even Jefferson and Rebecca. The only one who hadn't shown her face was Marion. Allan wanted to know why.

"I think she feels guilty," Reggie said in reply to Allan's question.

"Why?" Allan asked.

"Didn't do her job, or something along those lines."

"Bullshit. I wouldn't be here talking if not for what she did. I remember seeing a laser flash in my face. He was going for a head shot. Seems like I got perforated in the chest."

"We've all been telling her that... maybe if you told her that too, she might actually believe it."

"Try to get her to come in and see me. I'll try to talk some sense into her."

"I'll do my best Allan."

"Thanks Reggie."

XXXXXXXXXX

Reggie found Marion walking the perimeter of the hospital grounds. Still doing her job despite the presence of two platoons worth of Alliance special forces troopers spread around the area.

"Hey, Sarge," Reggie said smiling.

"Hey, Maj," Marion replied, using Reggie's old rank.

"You got a sec?"

"Think so, just double checking the perimeter."

"I think Captain Fong's men have that well in hand."

"My job..."

"Is inside with Allan," Reggie replied, cutting Marion off.

Marion looked at her feet, "He's gonna fire me isn't he."

"What? Oh hell no Marion. He is mad though. And not about what you think either."

"What about then?" She asked indignantly, "Allan's up there in a hospital bed because of me!"

"That's right," Reggie replied, "He's in a hospital bed rather than six feet under because of what you did."

"Everyone keeps sayin..."

"And if we tell you enough times, maybe you'll believe it."

"I..."

"He wants to talk to you."

"I'm not sure about that."

"He sent me to find you, gorramit! Now get your pi gu in gear and get up there!"

"Fine!" Marion growled before stalking off in the direction of the hospital proper.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside Allan's room, Marion hesitated. Trying her best to compose herself, she knocked on the door.

"Come in, Marion," Allan said.

"Hi... how did you know it was me?"

Allan pointed to a small screen next to his bed that showed an image of the outside hallway.

"Oh..."

"You would have known about that if you had been in here doing your job."

"I'm sorry."

"About what? Not knowing about the camera or because you think it's your fault I'm in this bed?"

"Both, Sir."

Allan sighed in exasperation, "Damn it, Marion. Knock off the sir shit! You're not just my employee, you're family!"

"I..."

"Now shut up and listen to me, Missy," Allan snarled, "I'm still alive because of you. Don't try to deny it either. You did your job to the best of your abilities. That's all I can ask for. Once you hang around with me or the crew of Serenity long enough, you'll find that sometimes bad luck just reaches out and slaps us upside the head from time to time."

"This is one of those times and nothing more," Allan finished as he gazed into Marion's eyes.

Marion sniffled and wiped a tear away, "Is that all, Boss?"

"No," Allan replied with a sigh, "Get you ass over here and give me a hug."

"Rather not, Boss," Marion said, smiling for the first time, "I think Zoë might kick my ass for that."

"I can let it slide this once," Zoë said from the doorway where she stood with Sara in her stroller.

Marion sniffled again and stepped closer to the bed. After a moment, She reached out and hugged her boss, "Sorry."

"For what this time?"

"For being such a ee da tuo da bien."

"Good thing I don't know what that means," Allan smiled.

"I do... and you were," Zoë replied with a grin, "but I see you learned your lesson."

"I hope so, Zoë. I hope so."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What can you tell me about him?" Allan asked Oso.

"Which one?"

"The one who went after Sara."

"Joshua Smithfield. Former Blue Sun security division. Terminated due to his involvement in the Academy project."

"Well, that gave him an axe to grind," Allan commented, "and working with the Academy, he wasn't adverse to harming children. I think Fred did the 'Verse a favor."

"Won't hear any argument from me on that, Allan," The big man replied.

"The shooter?"

"Andrew Baer Sr."

Allan's jaw dropped, "The father of those two poor kids that were sent after me on Deadwood?"

Oso nodded, "The same. He was told by the staff at the Academy that the twins were killed in a transport crash during a field trip. Same cover story they used for all the other students."

"Then I made public what really happened there and he put two and two together."

"Somewhat. From the interviews with him so far. Mr. Baer didn't know his children were alive. Once he and his wife found out what the Academy really was, his wife became depressed. Eventually committing suicide about six months ago."

"Son of a bitch," Allan whispered.

"Baer is also dying. End stage pancreatic cancer. Has maybe five, six months to live."

Allan looked deep in thought for a moment. He looked up at Oso, "I want to speak to him."

"I'm not sure that's a good..."

"Make it happen Oso," Allan asked, "I know what might have been going through his mind. I damn well know I'd be doing something similar if I were in his shoes."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I'll talk to Richard if it will help."

"It probably will."

"I'll wave him this afternoon."

Oso nodded, "How goes the recovery?"

"As soon as you leave, I'm gonna need a nap if that tells you anything," Allan chuckled. "Pain is still there. I can't lift my arms above my chest and they barely let me walk to the bathroom without help."

"Better than the alternative..."

"Preachin to the choir, Oso. Doesn't mean I can't whine about it though," Allan finished with a grin.

"Need anything?"

"How about smuggling in a few slices from that pizza shop in So-ho you took me to a while back. They won't even let Alisha's cooking in here."

Oso chuckled, "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Oso."

"No problem."

Allan suddenly had an idea hit him, "Before you go, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"When is your hitch up?"

"Hitch?"

"The end of your minimum service," Allan clarified.

"Oh, eighteen months."

"Staying in?"

"Haven't thought a lot about it, why?"

"Well," Allan said grinning, "might have a job for you if you want it."

"Already stopped one bullet for you, you know."

"Stop whining, you were wearing armor."

"Reggie's arm?"

"I'll concede that point," Allan admitted, "But I'm not looking for another bodyguard. I need a Director of Security I can trust."

"I... I'm not sure."

"Don't need to answer me now. Keep it in mind, okay? I can pay a hell of a lot better than the army..."

Oso smiled, "I imagine you can. I'll think about it."

"All I can ask," Allan replied. "Oh, by the way, you had a chance to take Fred out on a date yet?"

Oso suddenly looked nervous, "Haven't hardly spoken with her. Jayne keeps... hovering."

Allan laughed, "Talk to River. She can distract Jayne."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

-

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan. He's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place four and a half years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Follows after Birthday and Recollections.

-

A/N:

-

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

The Bash

-

Chapter Nine

-

"You sure you want to do this?" Zoë asked her husband.

Allan nodded, "I have to."

"The man shot you."

"From talking to the cops and Oso, I think his anger and grief were manipulated by that Smithfield character... I just want to look him in the eye."

"I did..."

"And?" Allan asked, knowing of his wife's uncanny ability to see into other people.

"Just a scared old man."

"He ain't so old, less than three years older than me..."

"You're the exception," Zoë replied as she kissed Allan.

"Where's the squirt?"

Zoë smiled, "Play date with Bridget, Becca and Jeff."

"Fred babysitting?"

"She is," Zoë replied. She paused a moment then continued, "What are we gonna do about her... you know, when we go home."

"I've been thinking about that," Allan replied.

"Never a good thing, dear."

"Ha ha, my wife the comedian," Allan grinned, "I was thinking of getting her a job with Blue Sun."

"Doing what? Fred's too much like Jayne. Can't see her behind a desk."

"Her trip to Newhall intrigued me. She took care of herself in a daunting position. I think I have something she could do and at the same time deal with some of her wanderlust."

"What's that?"

"Blue Sun's got nearly sixty independent ships on contract hauling cargo. Some, like Monty are very trustworthy, others... not so much. That ship that carried her to Newhall was on a Blue Sun contract. That captain isn't the kind of man I want hauling for me."

"What would she be doing?"

"Roving inspector," Allan replied, "Sometimes overt, sometimes just traveling as a passenger."

"Kinda dangerous ain't it?"

"Not so much. On the ships where there is suspicion, she'll get some backup. Maybe Marion, maybe someone else. On the low risk jobs, she would be fine alone. Fred can handle herself."

"Might work..." Zoë admitted.

"I'll run it by her tonight."

"Tonight?" Zoë asked.

"I convinced Dr. Kelly to let me out of my room for a while. There's a private dining hall here at the hospital. I've got a catered dinner coming for everyone. Closest I can come to sitting around the table on Serenity or the picnic table in Mal's back yard."

"Sounds nice."

"I want some time with our extended family."

XXXXXXXXXX

Andrew Baer was led in handcuffs from his holding cell. His court appointed Solicitor was waiting for him.

"Ready for a little field trip?" the lawyer asked his orange jump suited client.

"Where?"

"Hospital."

"Alliance trying to get me to live long enough to make trial?"

"Someone wants to speak to you."

"Who?"

"Allan Bryant."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan had 'dressed up' for his meeting with Andrew Baer. Substituting hospital issued pajamas for sweatpants and a Blue Sun t-shirt.

Marion stood in the corner of the room while Oso was posted outside. A few minutes later, Allan could see a group of men approaching on the small monitor next to his bed. After being frisked by Oso, a young man in a cheap suit entered.

"Mr. Bryant. I'm Keaton Shaffer, Mr Baer's court appointed solicitor."

"Mr. Shaffer," Allan nodded.

"I... I'm hesitant to allow my client to speak with you. This is highly irregular."

"This is an irregular situation," Allan replied. "I hold no malice towards your client."

"That is... unusual."

"Mr. Baer will not live to make trial. His cancer will see to that. While I'm not a religious man, I'm sure his deeds will be judged in... other ways," Allan said gravely.

Shaffer nodded, "As long as he admits to nothing, I will consent to this interview."

"It's not an interview Mr. Shaffer," Allan replied testily, "I am not an officer of the law or court. I am a private citizen who wants to speak with Mr. Baer. Nothing more. You may be in the room but I insist that you remain silent."

"I protest..."

"Or you can wait in the corridor. Your choice," Allan said firmly.

Shaffer wasn't happy but he reluctantly agreed. After a moment a pair of guards escorted a handcuffed and shackled Andrew Baer into the room. The older man hesitated when he saw Marion in the corner but the guard shoved him harshly forward.

"No need for that, Corporal," Allan said sharply.

"Yes sir."

"Handcuff him with his hands in front of him," Allan ordered.

"That's not procedure sir."

"I don't care. Mr. Baer will behave himself, I'm sure."

"Very well," the guard grumbled.

After Mr. Baer's hands were in front of him, Allan looked to the guards.

"Wait outside."

"We are not to leave the prisoner."

"Miss Vorrasi is a retired Special Forces Sargent. She can handle the prisoner."

"I insist that we remain."

"Get out now." Oso rumbled from the doorway.

Not being able to disobey the orders of a captain, the two guards left reluctantly.

Andrew Baer looked at the man he had shot with a strange look on his face, "Why are you caring about me?"

"Because I think I know what you are going through."

"What's that? Dying, loosing your whole family or doing something about what happened to em'."

"All three," Allan replied, "Two years ago, I was sure I was going to die after having to abandon my ship. By a miracle I survived. A few months later, I watched as the woman who would become my wife was nearly killed on the orders given by a local crime boss. I killed said crime boss personally."

Andrew Baer stared at Allan but didn't speak.

"And if that leaves this room Mr. Shaffer, you will not enjoy the consequences," Allan said darkly.

"You can't threaten me," the young lawyer stated.

"No, but I can," Marion replied.

Shaffer paled and nodded his head.

"Your, wife? I guess, told me my children aren't dead," Baer asked.

"They aren't," Allan replied gravely, "But they aren't the children you knew. Their minds were horribly twisted upon the orders of my predecessor and the former government administration. Audra and Andy are receiving the best psychological care that money can buy. They have made progress, but it will be a long road before they will be able to rejoin society."

A tear ran down Andrew's face, "They... they really are alive?"

Allan nodded, "They are. I was the one who got them the help they needed. After, I might add, they tried to kill me."

"What about the other kids in that horrible place?"

"Of the records I've been able to find, there were twenty-two so called 'students' at the Academy. There are five survivors. River Tam, who is standing outside in the corridor. She was broken out by her brother before she completed the program. Juliet Reed, who did and was sent to kill me. She is being treated in the hopes she can be released back into society as well. Your children and one other round out the five. The other is Miss Vorrasi's cousin, Michael."

"Wu de tyen ah," Marion whispered. Allan shot her a glance that said he'd talk to her later.

"That's what I'm talkin about!" Andrew yelled, "All them kids and no one's done nothin about it!"

Allan remained calm, "Quite a bit has been done. John Larson, the man who ran Blue Sun back then, was shot and killed by my wife. Most of the doctors, techs and others who... maimed the children… are either in jail or dead. A few slipped through the cracks but not many. One who did was your 'friend' Mr. Smith. He was the deputy director of security for the Academy..."

"What?" Andrew gasped.

"I guess he didn't tell you that part," Allan said quietly.

"Damn right! I would'a shot him myself!"

"I know," Allan replied sympathetically, "He manipulated you to do his dirty work. Do you know what he planned to do after he left the celebration?"

"Didn't tell me..."

"I will. He went to my hotel room, shot off the door lock, tried to murder my babysitter and," Allan's eyes hardened, "My four month old daughter."

"Tian xiz shou you de ren dou gai si!" Andrew swore, "I didn't have nothin' to do with that. You gotta believe me!"

Allan held up his hand, even though it obviously hurt, "I believe you. You're a father, just like I am. You would kill for your children... Just like I would."

Andrew nodded, "My children... they'll be taken care of?"

"You have my word. No matter what happens, they will be cared for."

"Thank you."

"What about the other boy?"

"He's getting the help he needs as well. Unfortunately there isn't much we can do. His mind was so horribly damaged..."

Andrew nodded, "So what happens now?"

"That depends. How long did your doctor give you?"

"Five months... at the outside. Not gonna be pleasant. Already hurtin more than a bit now. Not lettin' me take meds in jail."

"What?" Allan exclaimed.

"Fraid I'll hoard em' and try and kill m'self. Like it'll make any difference. Ain't gonna live long enough to make trial."

"That kind of treatment is unacceptable," Allan growled. He looked at Mr. Shaffer, "I will make sure that Mr. Baer has the best medical care possible for the duration."

"Ain't gonna make me live longer," Andrew said sadly.

"I know. But you will at least be comfortable. I can't abide to see anyone suffer like that. I give you my word. You will not suffer."

"I... Thank you again."

"I can't promise you that can make it work out, but I will do my best to ensure you get to see your children... you know, before you..."

"I understand," Andrew said, blinking back a tear.

"I think we're done here. Godspeed Mr. Baer."

"I'm sorry about... you know... shootin you. I was wrong. You're a good man."

"I ain't so good and I've been shot before," Allan replied with a grin.

Andrew nodded and Marion signaled for the guards to take the prisoner away followed by his lawyer.

As soon as he was led away, Zoë entered the room, walked up to her husband, smiled and leaned over and kissed him hard.

"What brought that on? Not that I'm complaining, mind," Allan grinned when Zoë pulled away.

"I heard every word," Zoë replied, tapping the comlink in her ear, "And I think I love you more now than I did this morning."

Allan just smiled at her.

"You tired?"

"Not particularly," Allan replied, "Why?"

"Marion, you mind givin us a little time alone... and keep everyone away for 'bout an hour or so?"

Marion nodded knowingly, "I can do that. Don't strain anything, Boss."

"Huh?" Allan said.

"Relax, Husband. You just need some physical therapy," Zoë smiled as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Physical therapy, huh?"

"Yep. I'll do the physical and you enjoy the therapy."

"Sounds like a plan."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë wheeled Allan in a wheelchair down the corridor to the private dining room he had arranged for. Sara sat in her father's lap babbling happily. Allan couldn't help but smile.

"I can't get over how happy a baby she is," Allan said as they rounded a corner.

"Me either," Zoë agreed, "She's an even happier baby than Rebecca was, and bein' the offspring o' Kaylee, I didn't think that was possible."

Allan chuckled, "Think you're right there."

They entered the dining room and found everyone waiting. Kaylee and Inara had Becca and Jeff in high chairs while the rest of their 'family' surrounded the large table.

"Bout time you three showed up," Jayne grumbled good naturedly, "gettin' a might hungry."

Jayne was swatted by both his wife and sister.

"Children, behave," Mal chuckled.

Allan chuckled as Zoë rolled him up to the table. She picked her daughter up and placed her in her own high chair.

"What's the occasion Allan?" Mal asked.

"No occasion, other than that I'm breathing," the older man replied.

"I reckon that warrants a bit o' celebratin'," Mal replied with a grin.

"Let's eat," Allan said smiling.

As they ate, the conversation flowed around the table just like it always did. Almost as if nothing had changed since Allan first came on Serenity. Things had indeed changed over the last two years. The marriages, children and additional crew. A second home for everyone on Boros, the list was endless.

As the waiters served desert, Allan tapped his glass for attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention?"

After everyone had settled down, the only sounds were Sara giggling at the funny faces one year old, Becca Tam was making at her.

"I'd just like to thank you all for coming tonight," Allan began, "And to let me make a few announcements."

Allan looked around the table at his friends... his family. glancing at Zoë quickly, he smiled and continued.

"Thanks to Fred, Zoë and I still have Sara. Avoiding what could have been a terrible tragedy. As payback, and since I know Fred wants to stay here on Londonium for a while. I'm offering her a job with Blue Sun."

Fred looked shocked while Jayne and River shared a grin.

"I... Allan you ain't gotta do that," Fred replied.

"That's right. I don't have to. But I want to."

"What do you want me to do?"

"It will involve some travel, I'm afraid. But I'll make it worth your while."

"Travelin' where?" Fred asked.

"All over. I want you to be a roving inspector. I've got nearly sixty ships hauling cargo for Blue Sun. That ship you rode from Deadwood to Newhall was one of them. Would you recommend that captain?"

"Hell no," Fred replied.

Allan grinned, "That captain just lost his contract. Thank you Fred."

"That's it?"

"Not quite, I'm not just throwing you out to the wolves. Your brother might take offense to that."

"Damn straight!" Jayne exclaimed.

Allan chuckled, "First off, you're going to school for a bit. You've been taking college classes on the cortex, correct?"

"Yep," Fred nodded.

"From what your Vera waved me, if you go to school full time, you can have your associates degree in a couple of months. I've already set that up. During that time, you will be drawing a salary from Blue Sun and I've secured an apartment for you near headquarters. You're also going to receive hand-to-hand combat training and a brush up on your firearms skills. All taught by special forces troops. I want you to be safe once you're in the field."

Fred's jaw dropped, "I... I don't know what to say..."

"Yes, would be nice," Allan grinned.

"Yes," Fred grinned.

Applause broke out around the table.

Zoë kissed Allan on his cheek. And he smiled back at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

After another five days in the hospital, Allan was discharged into Simon's care. Allan couldn't handle the ladders into the crew bunks yet, so he and Zoë swapped with Kaylee and Simon. Their room down in the passenger dorms was better suited to Allan's convalescence.

As Serenity prepared for takeoff, Allan slowly made his way to the bridge. Dropping into the co-pilot's seat, he let out a puff of air.

"This sucks," Allan said.

River looked over from where she was preparing the ship for flight and grinned.

"You will recover, Da-shu."

"Did I ever tell you I can be just a bit impatient sometimes?"

"Yes."

Mal and Zoë entered the bridge together. Zoë shook her head and grinned and Mal looked a bit miffed.

"What are you doing?" Mal asked Allan.

"Sitting."

Mal glared at the older man.

"And I'm not going to fly. I just wanted the best view for takeoff."

"Likely story, Dear," Zoë grinned as she stood behind her husbands chair. Placing her hand on his shoulder.

Mal grinned, stood in his usual place to River's left and grinned himself, "Albatross, take us outta the world."

"Aye, aye Capn'," River grinned.

Serenity lifted from the landing pad and smoothly began to climb into the darkening sky, soon lost to sight in the Londonium sunset.

The End

AN: This ends this arc. I've got the premise of the next one all set to go. Tentatively titled 'Relics', it will take place about six years after this story.


End file.
